Chasing Shadows
by BadCyclone1501
Summary: Join Malcolm Shuttner, an orphan in a village called Sweetvalley. Can his friends and him make it in a new world Conquered by the deadly Enderdragon and his forces? Come read and find out in this epic story based on Monster girl's Paradise by Najee.
1. A new day in Mincraftia

**A/N: Najmi was created by one of my friends and so were the Mob princesses in this story. Please do not hate this is my first fanfic.**

"MALCOLM!" I hear as the familiar sound of my house leader opens my door into my dorm. "Wake up!" She yelled at me as the sound of the lever next to my door is flipped and the sound of the redstone to the light placed directly above my bed.

"NNNNG!" I groaned as the light hit my tan face.

"Get ready! You oversleep and your first class is in 10 minutes!"

"What! Shit." I said looking up into the ceiling my long black hair falling to my eyes. "Okay whatever just get out so I can get ready." I wait as the door shuts behind me and I go into my bathroom. My name is Malcolm Shuttner, I'm an orphan in a small village named sweetvalley. I heard that it was a nice place once before the enderdragon came to power and cursed the land with darkness.

Every morning we wake up and head down to a pavilion for role call and breakfast I usually miss role but make it down for the meal. We have a giant stone brick wall with a ledge over one side of the wall( the outer side) so spiders cant climb there way up and over into the little stronghold we've created around the town hall right next to a hotel and a few houses. The orphans live in the hotel cramped in because most of the parent and guardians were sent away to fight the forces of the Enderdragon. They never returned now we are stuck here to always be trapped by his forces losing more people each day. As we eat there are always people being dragged in with unspeakable wounds from protecting the small stronghold we have worked hard to build, but I reality we all know that it will fall unless we find a hero with a great and uncontainable power of the great Najmi.

Najmi was the first real human in minecraftia he became friends with the legendary Mob Princesses. Najmi found his way home but not without leaving his seed in mincraftia witch has fermented and grown in this place hatching the first humans. Or at least that's how we think this race has started.

I finish in the bathroom and head to my small closet and get my I usually wear, blue jeans white t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie that has a sewn in flag showing our residence to the Enderdragon, all of these cloths were never to be in this world but Najmi gave us the fabrics and the idea to craft them for his new race in the world.

Finally in the pavilion I see the many wolves that we have bowing infront of the statue of the wolf princess Lone. I walk past them Remembering why and how we have wolves on our side. A long ago Najmi meet Lone and her pack in the winter biome of the world and made his own pack there and gained Nature Magic From Lone's Wolf mark. I Crossed the pavilion to the Townhall where the Classes are held. The boys go to 4 educational classes witch includes: Mathamtics, Mob history, Najmi's travels, and crafting. We also have a training class at the end of the day because as soon as we make it out of school we are expected to go straight into the military to protect this stronghold. The girls in my class have 5 classes witch include the first four classes I have but with and addition their last class is family care witch is supposed to be only taught to females bacause they are inable to fight so they raise the family inside the walls.

I sigh as I take the first few steps up to town hall to go to my first class, Math, _Najmi help me,_ I think to myself as I enter the building.

**Please dont hate but be truthful so I can revise the story. **

**Review Najee I Love your story **

**If you do not know who Najmi is go to Monster girl's paradise By, Najee **

**I am accepting OC roles **

**Here is the list I need for the OC's **

**Name:**

**Cloths:**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Build(like how strong/ body shape): **


	2. The new student and Lone and her Wolves

** *disclaimer* I do not own Najee's story in witch this is based from but I am only one of his fans making a post story, story if that makes any sence. **

I enter the building only seconds before the note block bell rings signaling that the first class of the day is starting. The school or "town hall" is three stories tall the first floor is were lunch is served thinking about lunch what are we having. I approach the schedule on the opposite side of the hall from my locker.

Monday: Pork, water

Tuesday(today): Beef Ribs, water

Wednesday: Fried fish, water

Thursday: Chicken fried Chicken, water

Friday: Bread, cake, water

_Oh man I cant wait till Friday it's always the best day of the week. Not only do we get out for a weekend but we always get some sweet treat at lunch! _

I thought to myself.

**-First class, Room 107- **

By the time I got into the room the Tardy bell rang and I breathed out "I'm safe."

"Class settle down" Bellowed Mr. Dresback, the Math teacher. "We have a new student today." He said almost to joyfully.

"but we never get new students." Yelled One of the other students I haven't bothered to learn the name of.

"That's because shes a Mob." Mr. D replied "Meet Haku Everyone."

A girl walked in that had to be at least 5"7. She had long black hair, pale skin, dark grey eyes, She was wearing Black pants and shoes, a wither looking neacklace, and a dark grey Shirt. My eyes continued their journey upward until I saw her boobs, they were size C and I couldn't take my eyes off them. I finally look away when I hear a small giggle and see Haku's chest rumble. I realize its her and my eyes shoot up and she is starring directly at me.

_Oh no did she see me starring at her breasts!_

I thought.

"Haku please find your self a seat." Mr. D said nodding at her.

She made her way over to the empty desk next to mine.

We made eye contact as she was right next to me, smiling she pushed her chest out making her boobs look even bigger. My eyes where glued to her.

A few minutes passed as Mr. D was talking about some stupid math technique or some thing, I wasn't paying attention though. Distracted to Haku and her lustful starring towards me.

The note block bell rang ending the class. I gathered my belongings and headed out the door when I felt a hand on my member, I looked down and saw that is was small and pale. I looked up and saw the face of Haku biting her lower lip.

"Stop by my room after school." Haku said to me handing me a folded note.

I opened it up and saw: _I saw you earlier today starring at me. Yes I knew you were looking at my boobs ;p. meet me at my room and I show you more, and please don't skip out or you'll be sorry trust me. Room 487 ~Haku~ _

I looked up but she was gone.

**-Mob history- **

I walked into the room hoping Haku isn't in the class. Letting out a long held breath out I took my seat.

"Ok class today we are reading about one of the Mob Princesses, Lone." My mob History teacher, .

Hearing this I flashed back to earlier today the wolves bowing at Lone's statue. And then I hit me it was here birthday, her 135 to exact.

Mr. J handed out a paper about wolves and their age states.

I looked at the paper and read.

_****__**[Pups]**_******1 Tail (Age 1-9): **___Wolves that have only one tail has no trace of nature magic in them. They are puppies with 1 tail and they are really playful and love to have fun. They must be taken care of by the older Wolves._

_****__**[Elder Pups]**_******2 Tails (Age 10-12): **___The puppies have gotten bigger and learned how to stop playing around. They still act silly, but they know when to stop. They no longer need to be watched by an older Wolf._

_****__**[Flirts]**_******3 Tails (Age 13-19): **___The puppies have turned into full fledged Wolves. They are mature; however…they are in heat and will want to mate badly with a female or male._

_****__**[Hunters]**_******4 Tails (Age 20-30): **___The Wolf has learned not to hump everything in sight and is now mature enough to go hunting for meat to bring back to the Den._

_****__**[Ultras]**_******5 Tails (Age 31-40): **___The Wolf starts to grow bigger and stronger. The Wolf will be able to use nature magic to fight and they will be able to heal themselves and others using the nature magic._

_****__**[Supers] **_******6 Tails (Age 41-55): **___The Wolf has mastered the nature magic greatly and can now fire blasts of pure nature magic out of their mouth to hurt or kill their prey or enemies. There running speed greatly increases too._

_****__**[Knights] **_******7 Tails (Age 56-89):**___The Wolf has grown even larger and towers over the regular 4 Tailed Wolves. The nature magic is increased greatly and they can take down an Iron ____Golem with ease._

_****__**[Elders] **_******8 Tails (Age 90 and up): **___The Wolf's size is massive and the nature magic is very powerful. They are big enough for 6 people to ride on the Wolf's back and the Wolf can run at high speeds. Wolves that have 8 Tails are very wise and intelligent. _

___With reading this The Bell rings and I walk out of the class with Mr. J yelling behind us. "Don't forget we will have a test over this tomorrow!" Followed by the moans of several of my Classmates._

_**Stick with me people I am just starting **_

_**To the people that saw I should make up my own story and dont make a copy off of someone elses story. I have permission to write this, I am adding on to the story of Najee's Monster girl's Paradise, This is haping after the story. **_

_**I ask for reviews to see how this story is doing not fame. I am still looking for OC's here is the list once more **_

**Race:**

Age:

Appearance:

Height:

Clothes:

**Personality:**

Likes: 

**Dislikes: **

**Bio: **


	3. Training, Haku's room, and Studying

**A/N I am currently unable to update on Wednesdays, I would love to tell you why but I can't. Enjoy **

The day carried on as usual, until Combat Training.

Being the oldest in the class 18 I know almost every form and combat strike and defensive motions. It's my job to take the small blows from a wooden sword given to the younger classmates.

"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong. Your stance isn't open enough and and you have no balance." I say as I swipe his leg and he falls onto the soft sand. Getting hot from anger and the way the sun beating down on the sand reflecting the heat, I take my shirt off Revealing my almost toned abs, small forming pecks, and medium sized biceps on my arms.

"this isn't fair!" Complained the kid punching the sand almost breaking it.

"Neither is the fight out of these walls! Now get up and fight." saying this he looks at me with madness in his eyes. "NOW!" I yell making him jump to his feet and moves into attack form 2.

The kid was small but had a spark I was willing to burst into a fire. His arms were small and had no build. Throwing off his shirt he showed me his small form from his small stomach with no abs to his boney chest.

"Now I see why you are the lowest in the class. You don't have any muscle on you." I say taunting him as I go to the counter-form, Defensive 4. He comes running at me his sword at his side, tip pointed at my gut.

"Too slow." I say, easily sliding the edge of my sword under his. Ripping upward the sword flies from his grip into the air landing in the sand a few blocks away.

With this he closes his hands to fists, charging at me in a sluggish attack form B3. Dropping my weapon I go into Defensive form B1.

The small kid lunges at me with fury in his eyes, he breaks the form and starts to throw his fists into any spot he can land a hit. The Small fists still flying and me still dodging them with ease. After about a minute of Blinded fury the boy lands a hit in the side of my stomach. With the surprise he swipes his leg around mine bringing me to the ground.

_Man this kid has fire. I like it. _

I thought as I went to the ground.

_Time to kick it up a notch. _

Hitting the ground I instinctively roll to my right away from him and spring up tackling the boy to the ground. He winces at the sudden pain and I wrap my arms around his neck putting him in a headlock.

"OW, OW, OW! I give!." He screams.

Letting him go I stand and give him my hand to help him get up. Taking it I pull him to his feet. "whats you're name kid?"

"Tyler."

"nice name. This you're first time in combat, other than the form crap they teach.

"Yeah." he said, kinda embarrassed.

"well, I sucked the first fight I was in. But you kid you have a fire. If this isn't over by the time you get out you'll be a lieutenant in the army here within a few years in the service." I say, getting my shirt off the ground. I grab our swords and walk to a chest that says "Training Equipment" on a sign above it.

"man I can't wait to get back to my dorm." He said, but the light left his eyes and turned his smile into a sort of pout. " oh wait I have to study for the test about Lone."

"Hey kid don't sweat it I'll help ya. But uh I'll have to stop by later though I have to do something first so I might be late." I say the Note from Haku still fresh in my mind.

"_don't skip out or you'll be sorry trust me. Room 487" ~Haku~ _

_"_Okay, sounds good man."

"ya so whats you're room number?"

"Oh right. 488."

Wait that's right across from Haku's room.

I thought shocked.

"Haha, I might just be there faster than you think." I said, Rubbing the back of my neck nervously smiling.

"Cool, and thanks I really appreciate it, umm-"

"Malcolm." I say, knowing that I forgot to tell him my name.

"Ha. Right thanks."

"No problem bud. I'm going to head to the changing rooms and head back to the dorms."

"Alright sounds I'll see ya soon."

"Yep."

** -Outside the Town Hall- **

_Man what am I going to do? Do I head up to see Haku right now? She said she will show me more. Does that mean her Chest or just her bra? Do I pick some Red Flowers From Rosa's Garden? (Rosa is the Princess of Iron Golems) Maybe I just show up. Ahh screw it I'm going to the gardens. _

Looking across the Pavilion I saw her, Haku. She was buying some mushrooms. Must be having some soup for dinner tonight.

**-Rosa's Gardens- **

After seeing Haku I rushed away from the pavilion and went around the town hall heading the long way the the gardens.

Entering the Garden through Stone Wall Arches. The Garden had to be atleast 50 Blocks wide and 100 long, all built around the statue of the Iron Golem Princess, Rosa.

Looking into the sky I saw the sun setting. "crap I need to hurry. I have to get this over with so I can help Tyler with the test about Lone."

Finding the perfect patch of Roses I run over to them to pick them. "Now how many should I get? I'll just grab a hand full and if she doesn't like it oh well, what can she do?"

**-4****th**** Floor of the Hotel moments later- **

"486. 487 this is it." I say, seeing Tyler's room hoping he doesn't see me.

**Crack. Crack. **

Within a few seconds from knocking Haku opens the door wearing a night gown, Her long black hair hanging down by her hips. She garbed me and I was pulled into the room. On a table in the corner I could see two bowls of Mushroom Soup. Yep my guess was correct.

"before we start we should eat some. No?" Haku said in a small but powerful voice, I heard a faint sound of bones clicking together in her voice.

"Uh. Ya. By the way I love your voice." I say as I give her the Roses from the gardens.

"Why thank you." she says, while smiling and her Pale eyes sparkling under the complement from my gift.

"No problem." Reaching for the chair I notice where Haku's hand is making sure she doesn't touch my man hood as I sit down. Fallowing her arm from her shoulder I see that her hand is on top of her "Being". Surprised I turn to the table and sit down to the Soup.

"I saw you in the Pavilion Buying the Mushrooms."

"Oh ya I thought we might as well have a decent dinner for a change." she responded Smiling.

"And it was not a wasted one." I say, putting the soup to my mouth and drink the warm soup.

With Finishing the soup Haku got up from her seat and started down to her room. Watching her she looks me in the eyes than brings up her finger and bends it signaling me to fallow her.

Doing this we walk into her room. The room was small like mine and a redstone lamp Above it to create the lighting in the room. Distracted by her room I didn't notice what Haku was doing until I heard the thump of Cloths hitting the floor.

I felt Haku's Breath on my shoulder, her soft boobs on my back, and her cold touch on my arms. Afraid of what she might do I stand there awhile she slides my shirt off. With my chest showing I turn around to see she is standing in her Bra and a Thong.

I feel her hand travel from my arm to my chest down to the zipper on my pants, her hand softly unzipping them and my pants falling to the floor.

By now my blood is pumping making my member bigger by the second. With Haku seeing this her smile grew bigger and she pulled me into a hug grinding against my Member.

She let out a soft moan and she pulled me into a kiss. Her cold lips against mine, her tongue pushed against my mouth asking for entrance. Allowing her into my mouth I entered hers. We stood there for about ten minutes grinding and making out.

Suddenly she fell on top of me pushing us to land on the bed. I felt a tug on my Boxers and knew she wanted them off. "Only if you do the same." I said, teasing her.

Nodding she unclasped her bra and it fell to the ground. Her Pale Breasts with small Pink nipples in my face. My eyes flickering to the thong she smiles and slides the Piece of cloth off revealing her womanhood.

Leaning in she kissed me and slid my dick into her mouth. Moaning from the ecstasy and pleasure I feel as she goes faster and faster. From two minutes of this I finally unload on her face.

"Yummy!" she says, licking her face. "Now do me." She commanded.

Turning her on her back and her legs spread I go down kissing her belly button to the neither regions. A small moan escapes from her as I start to suck on her clit. I moving farther into her womanhood I stick my tongue in farther and suck faster.

"YES! YES!" She screamed, her eyes shooting open I Saw Black Wings Sprout From her back as she cummed onto my shocked face.

"WHOAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry about that it happens when I get to excited.

"You mean sex."

"Yes."

"well I hope you're satisfied because I'm done here." I said Grabbing my cloths.

"But-"

"Haku, you are beautiful but I have to study. That is why I'm leaving you."

With my Cloths on I head out the door with a sad Haku behind me.

Crossing the hall I knock on Tyler's door.

"It's open!" I hear from the other side.

Walking in I see Tyler trying not to crack up laughing.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"You didn't just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The moaning and the YES YES! Then The what the hell! It was so funny." A tear falling from the laughing Tyler.

"Oh that ya I heard it."

"Man I wonder who is with Haku now?"

"Why?"

"Beachhead she always has someone in there every night. One night her date refused to show up."

"What happened?"

"She went into a huge rage went to his room raped him then beat the shit out of him to almost death."

"wow."

_Ok I have to be careful I cant miss a date with her or I'm good as dead. _

I thought.

"Right."

"so you ready to start?" I said, Grabbing the Sheet about Lone and her Wolves.

"Whenever you are."

We studied most of the night until I knew he had it down.

"Ok, looks like your set." I said getting up to leave.

"Wait I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Was that you in Haku's room earlier?"

**Cliffhanger Don't you hate these. **

**I will try to update this weekend but its Easter weekend and I'll be with family but I will try to get away. Najee thank you for all of the support and inspiration. **

**Have a Happy Easter ^_^**


	4. Answers, Lone's Test, The Forms

**Thanks guys for the new support I was unable to update yesterday because I was at the movies. Enjoy. **

"Ok, looks like your set." I said getting up to leave.

"Wait I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Was that you in Haku's room earlier?"

Why does he think I was in there? Did he see me walk into her room? I have to be fast.

I thought.

"No. Why would you think that man?

"Well it's that right after I heard the screams and heard the yelling her door opened and you over here."

"Just a uh, coincidence." I say, Feeling my face getting hotter. "The guy that walked out just seemed really pissed." I lied.

"Cool, so can you help me with the forms? I still have some trouble getting my feet and body in the right positions." He said, Looking embarrassed.

"Why not. But remember this I'm not gonna take it easy on you."

"I know that's why I want you to be my mentor, not Mr. Cambel, The Combat trainer."

"means a lot kid. Now get some sleep." I say in the hallway, closing the door.

Walking down the long hallway to the stairs down to Floor 2, I start to think.

"What the hell was that? I know that Mob girls are weird and have really strange Abilities. But that was just ridiculous."

"What if she wants more, do I just give it to her? If I don't I will probably die. But at least I'll die with dignity, I won't let her just rip me to shreds I know how to fight. If she touches me I'll kill her before she can get the chance to. Besides being a senor in the school I have the authority to always have a sword from wood to iron at my belt. I never really wear it but now, I found an exception, and if my teachers ask why I'll tell them I'm getting used tot the feel of a wepon at my side."

I thought as I reach the stairs.

**-My room 10 minuets later- **

"Ahh! Finally I can sleep and relax after what has happened!" I yell, as I jump on my bed and flip the Switch turning off the red stone lamp above my Bed as I fall asleep. Or should I say nightmare.

Falling out of the dark sky I start to panic. On the ground I see the City growing bigger as I fall towards it. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell but no one answers. The City a few hundred Blocks under me, I close my eyes knowing there is nothing that I can do. A few words past my mind "I ACCEPT MY FATE." Did I just say that. Opening my eyes I see CobbleStone.

"AHHH!" Jumping out of bed I look at the clock. "1 hour until sunrise."

"What the hell?!"

I Scream in my head.

" I have never had a dream like that. Was it from the long night? FUCK! Get a hold of you're self Malcolm."

Gripping my head, rocking back and forth I hear someone in my room.

To my right my Iron Sword, My left the Bed.

Reaching for my Sword, the noise of floor boards creaking get louder.

Seeing a shadow I put the sword to my side in a ready strike position, I wait.

"Malcolm you better be awake!" I hear remembering the familiar voice of the care taker.

"I'm up!" I yell hiding the sword behind my back. " Can't I change in peace."

The shadow stops moving and starts to recede.

"Sorry. Hurry up." I hear as she exits the room.

Exhaling I fall back on the bed. "Man I need to cool down."

Getting dressed I walk out of the room and head to the pavilion for Breakfast.

**-The Pavilion- **

Getting my food I head over to my usual seat. My seat is at the far other end of the Pavilion close to wear the soldiers sit. I enjoy hearing what its like outside the walls and the new updates on the battle. Lost in the conversation about losses and injuries, Tyler sits by me without me noticing.

"Any good news?" He says, knowing I was ease dropping on the soldier's conversation.

"Nothing new I'll say that."

"Not a surprise."

"So are you ready for the test?"

"Ya after you left I Got to loo-"

The bell cutting him off I grab my plate and head to the School.

"Once again I have to go to Math. Wait Haku is in my Class. Shit."

I thought.

**-Math class- **

"what's up Mr. D?"

"School now take you're seat Mr. Shuttner." He says, Nodding me off into the direction of my seat.

Sitting down I hope Haku doesn't get assigned by me. Her being a new student Mr. D didn't get the chance to give her a seating chart.

"Ahh Haku, I picked the perfect seat for you." Mr. D said to Haku. "Take the one over there by Malcolm."

"Shit"

I Said in my head.

With Mr. D's back turned Haku walks by me and runs her hand up my leg till she touches my member than takes her seat.

"Now class we are-"

Is all I hear because I start to think about the nightmare from last night.

"I accept my fate. What is that supposed to mean, am I going to die soon?"

"Hey cutey." I hear Breaking me from my trans.

"Time to go." She says as the bell rings.

Rushing out I avoid any eye contact and run to Mob History.

**-Mob History- **

With the tests passed out I Start to answer the Questions.

It takes my 15 to finish the Test about lone and to turn it in.

Sitting back at my desk I notice a little green dot on it.

"What the hell?"

Touching it the green Forms around me, and it all goes black.

A few seconds later I smell something sweet, but my entire body hurts and I'm bleeding. On my shoulder I have a tattoo. "What is this?" I say, but I don't hear voice. Looking to my left I see A human wolf girl with no cloths on, to my right I see another girl without cloths but here Breasts are bigger and her skin paler.

I then hear a voice that makes me shake with fear the voice of the first human.

"L-Lone…S-Skelly…."

"What the hell?! That's Lone and Skelly?! Where the fuck am I!?"

"Oh no…I over did it with the _****__**3 Tails**_…" Lone said.

And I lost control during the sex…it was so incredible having sex with a living boy…" Skelly licked her lips.

The scene Blacking out I scream. " NAJMI, LONE, SKELLY! I'M HERE! TELL ME WATS HAPPENING!"

With that The black recedes from my eyes and the green rolls away from me and my desk. Soon there is nothing left of the green and only my desk is there.

With the bell I run to my next class.

**-Training fields-**

"You ready Tyler?"

"Ya man lets do this!"

"First the basics." I say, tossing him the form book.

"Why do I need to read this again." He complained

"Because you need to live and breath by these forms. Now Read them to me."

Grumbling he Opens the book to the first page, Unarmed combat.

"Form 1B attack forms; The right foot slide out and the weight on the left foot leaning forward, Hands ready at chest level. Form 2B; Feet spread a little past shoulder length. Hands open but half closed at sides ready. Form 3B; Ready to jump Left hand extended Right Ready to punch. Form 4B; Feet ready to perform a leg swipe hands like form 3B but reverse." Turning the page he reads Sword attack forms.

"Form 1A Attack forms; The feet spread for balance, sword placed in a block to confuse enemies you are in a Defensive Stance. Form 2A; No feet place meant as this is a charging attack, The sword is pulled to the side and the tip pointed to the gut of the enemies. Form 3A; Legs spread for sword rotation room, The sword starts low and travels upward towards the enemies mid-section. Form 4A; Right leg forward left back balanced on each leg evenly, ready for a leg swipe, Sword at side ready for action, as legs are swiped and enemy is on the ground Stab the sword into the neck witch is the least protected." The section ending with the bell I tell him that we will review Defense tomorrow.

Leaving the school I walk through the pavilion seeing Haku. Not caring if she sees me I keep walking to the Hotel.

With a flash I see black wing and then a great force pulling into an alley.

"What the he-"

My Mouth is covered and I look up and see Haku.

"Shit"

I thought

"Now are you going to be quite."

Nodding she lets my mouth go.

"Good boy." She said devilish.

" What do you want Haku?"

"You." Smiling she moved towards me.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Now take your pants off."

"No." My hand on the hilt of the sword.

Looking down a shadow covering her eyes and all I see is her clenched teeth , I here her say" What did you just say."

"I said no you wither bitch, I don't want to be your next playtoy."

"Who told you that?"

"I have my ways." I say, as I pull my sword from the sheath.

"Typical." She says, Putting her hand on the blade a blackness comes from here hand and runs down to the hilt.

Dropping the Sword it dissolves completely before it hits the ground. "What the hell?!"

"I'm a wither skeleton. Now take your pants off. Now."

"I would rather die than have sex with a creature from the neither that kills whoever she pleases."

"Have it your way." She says, grabbing me by my shirt and lifts me up.

"Damn she's strong."

I think.

"This can't be it. I need to think. Fast."

I thought.

Then the thought of lone in the cave with Na mi came into my head and I saw a bright green light around my hand.

"Whoa. That's new."

I thought as I punched Haku in the face.

There was a huge green explosion. And Haku went flying into the wall across the alley.

Seeing her get up I run back to the hotel and into my room.

**Intense right. Thank you Najee for the shout out, and I hope you don't mind that I used some of your story in this one. Thanks for the love everyone. XD Have a good Easter tomorrow. **


	5. Cameron, Jarka, A mistake

**A/N: Sorry I was away for the week I was unable to update because I was in Vegas, before we start I would like to thank Camster3 for a new OC! Enjoy! **

Then the thought of lone in the cave with Najmi came into my head and I saw a bright green light around my hand.

"Whoa. That's new."

I thought as I punched Haku in the face.

There was a huge green explosion. And Haku went flying into the wall across the alley.

Seeing her get up I run back to the hotel and into my room.

I ran up to the window that overlooks the Pavilion I see Haku walking out of the alley and I quickly duck back away from her line of sight.

"How the fuck did I do that?!"

I say out loud putting my head in my hands. "She's gonna kill me. I pissed her off now she's gonna rape me then kill me. I. AM. FUCKED!" I screamed maybe a tad too loud.

Shakily I walk to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Maybe some fresh Pumpkin Pie will make me feel better." I said, fully knowing the sweet desert won't.

**-One Pumpkin Pie later- **

Finding the window I see the sun setting and decide it's time for some sleep. Even if I cant fall asleep I can at least have the comfort of the wool bed.

A few seconds later I'm laying under the covers in only my Underwear. Trying not to concentrate on the strange happenings of earlier that day I listen to the on going war outside the walls.

The soft lullaby of war, swords clashing, Monsters dieing, arrows flying, and the occasional explosion of creepers. I don't know why I love the sound of war, maybe it's the challenge, the freedom, or maybe even the way you get to see the lights off your enemies eyes leave their bodies.

"Man I'm weird."

Was my final thought as I drifted off to sleep. To a pending nightmare ready to attack.

"This time you won't fight back." A familiar voice said.

"For my father I will kill you!" yelled from another boy That was across from me in chains from head to toe. He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

"We'll see." Haku, as she walked into the light. "Now Malcolm watch your friend die!"

"NOO!" I screamed as the dream ended.

Jumping up I heard a commotion in the Pavilion outside.

With clean cloths on I ran outside to see what was happening.

A Muscular guy was walking through the gates. He had hair that fell down to his eyes, a little taller than me, Red eyes (Strange), and pretty tan.

He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans and one of the legs has a rip in it, with this he had blue sneakers, and a strange necklace with a weird stone in it.

Meeting my glare he started to walk towards me. As he got closer to me I saw a bow made of black bones and a sword witch hilt is made of Blaze Rods.

He stopped his charge when he reached me. "She says you can help me." He said, In the same Scottish accent from my dream.

Shocked I took a step back. "Who is she and who are you?"

"I am Cameron McLeod." He said suddenly weak.

"Whats wrong?"

"Who is she?" He asked pointing at something behind me.

Turning around I saw Haku smiling wickedly.

"A Neither Bitch who calls herself Haku." I Answered.

His eyes widening he whispers "I know why she sent me here."

"Why?"

"To avenge my father." He said darkly.

"What do you mean? Who is she?"

"Where is your dorm at? I need to speak to you privately."

Nodding I turn and lead him to my room.

"Here we are." I said letting him in but not leaving the door way.

"Come in. I Must speak to you."

"I have school. When I get back we ca talk."

"Humph. Be back soon it can't wait long."

"Ok. I'll try." I say closing the door but pop back in. "No promises."

Looking up he gives me a death glare.

"I was kidding. Lighten up a bit." I said, tossing him a cookie.

**-At school in Math- **

"Settle down. Settle down." Mr. D says walking in.

With Haku sitting next to me a bruise on her face, she hands me a note.

Opening the note I read.

"What the hell was that last night! Regular humans can't do that! What are you? Tell me or I'll force you to. ;p

~HAKU 3

"Shit"

I thought.

As soon as the bell rang I bolted to the next class in waiting.

**-End of the day back at the training fields- **

"Hey. Tyler I'm Here." I called, as I entered the sand filled arena.

"Little punk!"

Tyler went flying across the sands stopping in front of me. Looking to the right I saw a huge black figure. Almost meeting his eyes I remembered what he is.

Without looking at his eyes he was at least 7 feet tall, had a torn purple cloak, and was muscular from head to toe like a slender body builder.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled reaching for a sword until I remembered Haku has dissolved it with her wither.

"I am Jarka." He said Darkly. "Andr's old Guardian. Well at least I was until Shadow came into the picture."

"Whats with the cloak?"

"It is the symbol of power in the Enderdragon's Army. I was his General."

Widening my eyes I reach for the same green energy I hit Haku with. "How did you get in here why did you attack my friend?" The green covering my body.

"I am an Enderman I can go anywhere. And for your friend here." He says motioning to Tyler. "He attacked me first driving a dagger into my knee."

"There is no injury in your knee."

"I have many powers unknown by humans. I can do so much more than you can imagine." He said, with a large whooshing sound I heard him behind me. "I could have just killed you just now."

"Than why didn't you?"

"I'm looking for someone and killing you would not help my mistress."

"Who are you looking for." The green around me flickering and dispersing.

"A Wither Skeleton with the name Haku."

My eyes going to the size of platters at her name. "What is your reason?"

Turning his head toward me. "You know her. Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you? Tell me why you want her."

"Because she is in treason for killing a guard of Moonshadow When the Enderdragon ordered a cease fire. She is now on my list to kill. Now tell me where she is or you will join that list."

"Jarka!"

Turning we saw the pale face of Haku.

"Haku!? What are you doing here."

"I always watch your practices. Plus you look hot with a sword."

"Haku. You are under arrest by the order of the Enderdragon. If you resist I have permission to mane if serious... To kill." Jarka said darkly, Grabbing the hilt of a black sword I haven't noticed before.

"Then this will be fun. Will it not." Haku said grabbing a sword made of dark bones from her waist.

With seeing this I jump back as jarka charges Haku sword pointed at her.

Haku parries and stikes which is blocked with ease from Jarka. With a whoosh Jarka is behind her ready to make the killing blow but black wings extend out of Haku's back and hit Jarka in the face, sending him across the sands.

A few flaps of the black wings and she was air born going in for a diving blow to Jarka's chest. Another whoosh sound and he is above her the hilt coming down on her face. With the shock she crumples to the ground her wings going back into her back. Her head in her hands, her sword a few block lengths away, and Jarka with his sword raised above his head ready to bring it down on her head.

"She may be a psychopath, a mob, even a rapist with a bloodlust for sex. But she is still my friend", I think. "Even if she isn't I can't see something die like this. I may love war, but I hate senseless fighting."

"STOP!" I scream, stooping the blade above Haku. "Why kill her? She is defeated. You said to take her to the Enderdragon. And only kill her if it's too serious. She has submitted."

"Fine, maybe some humans do have some sense." He said, Grabbing the back of Haku's shirt.

"This is my only chance."

I thought

I Lounged at Jarka with the green energy swarming my body. It felt as hot as fire but as cool as a spring breeze. I grabbed his hand that was on his sword and pulled, feeling a slight give I heard a pop and a wail broke me from my rampage.

Jarka's arm was in my hand and his sword was right in front of my feet. Grabbing his sword I turned and saw purple gushing from where his right arm should be. His grip was no longer on Haku but on his wound.

It was healing, but not as well as I thought it would. His arm did not grow back but skin just grew over the open skin.

"You will pay for that."

"What can you do? I have your only weapon."

With a whoosh I felt his breath in my hair."Not my only weapon." Is all I heard before his left arm sent me flying half-way across the sand.

Getting up I felt a horrible Scream and I felt dizzy. I had to close my eyes or else I would fall.

It came like a flash. His fist sent me flying back to the other side of the field.

When I finally opened my eyes there was a Whoosh and I prepped for another assault. Instead I saw Three jarka's in front of me. Running at the first one it disappeared without warning.

"So he likes playing mind games."

I thought

"Wait. I can see Haku"

I thought as more Jarkas appeared around me.

Charging at the first one I saw a thought came to my mind.

"Where is Tyler."

A huge wail erupted the Arena shattering the Enderman's illusion.

I smiled in my triumph until I saw Jarka behind Haku.

"Who was on my blade then?"

I asked my self.

Then it hit me even before I looked at the Blade's edge. "Tyler"

Releasing the hilt his body feel to the ground with a heavy thump.

"TYLER!" Is all that I could form from my shocked mouth. Dropping to my knees beside him I quickly pulled the blade out making him grunt.

"He doesn't have long." said Haku from my left.

Blood was forming at the edges of his mouth. He was trying to say something.

Tears burning my eyes.

"E...en..ans... blood." He croaked, as he handed me the blade that was in his stomach not even a few seconds ago.

I grabbed the blade confused by what he was trying to tell me, but the green energy formed again. This time from rage.

Almost laughing I whispered. "You're dead." Then smiled at the Enderman.

I ran at him with in-Human speed until I heard a the same whoosh. This time I knew were he goes. I don't know how maybe it's instinct or just the rage telling me next stop.

Turning I plunge the Blade deep into the Enderman. His wail was unnatural, but satisfying. Jarka's head shot up and I could see a bluish orb at his throat. I knew that will be my prize.

I once read somewhere that if you take an Enderman's orb it will take there soul and make it impossible for them to respawn.

Reaching for my prize I reach for his head instead.

I Grabbed his crown and pulled with such speed there was a gurgle then release. I threw his head behind my back not watching where it hit. His blue orb loose.

I grabbed the jewel and ripped it free screaming in my victory.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed I know I did. **

**If you want to know the song that inspired the fight scene at the end of this chapter it is called; Run This Town By Jay Z. **


	6. Healing, desire , and Tyler

**A/N: I will not be able to update very often because the school year is coming to an end and I have to study for the EOC and finals but don't fret updates will be coming very often in the summer. **

I grabbed the jewel and ripped it free screaming in my victory.

With this triumph I felt like I was forgetting something. Then it hit me like a brick wall and I fell to my knees remembering Tyler. His face was going pale and blood was all over the place.

"Use the blood lad." Came behind me at the entrance to the arena.

"What?"

"The blood. Make him drink it."

"He can't drink his own blood. How will that help?"

"The Enderman you idiot." Cameron said shoving the head into my hand, making me drop the orb by Tyler.

With the blood still pooling out of the Enderman's body, I cupped a hand under it to get a hand full of the sticky purple liquid. Filling my hand I scooted over to Tyler, whose breaths were coming in painful gasps.

"It'll be ok." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

I opened his mouth and poured the blood down his throat. Almost immediately his breath went back to normal and the wound in his gut was closing.

"But how?"

"Do you remember the time when Andr healed Najmi with her blood."

"Ya but that was only royalty that could do that."

"Look at his cape laddy. It has the insignia of the Enderdragon on it. He was royalty."

"Then how come it was so easy to kill him."

"He must be atleast a couple hundred years old. And you have some pent up rage and power. I could of done it."

"Right." I said noticing the wound is closed completely "Well it seems like Tyler will be fine. But I think rest would be best for him now."

"Well thought." Said Haku "Now can you take this dog back with you."

"I'm no dog." Growled Cameron, as he reached for his bow. And he notched and arrow aimed at Haku.

Instinct took over and I grabbed the orb and thought I needed to get behind him.

There was a sudden Whoosh, and Cameron's back was at me.

With no time for questions I grabbed the bow and pulled making the arrow go astray.

"The hell was that Malcolm."

"I just saved my friend and I don't want another one to die." I said to his face.

I grabbed Tyler and told Cameron to come with me.

Outside of the blood soaked arena we stared talking.

"How did ye Teleport back there?" Started Cameron.

"I don't know I just grabbed the orb and thought I needed to get behind you. Then poof your in front of me."

"Strange."

"Very."

"How long do you think it will be till he respawns."

"A bit."

"How can you tell?"

"His body didn't dissolve after you killed him. So until his body is gone we have nothing to worry about."

"Well thats one thing we don't have to worry about." I said opening the door to the hotel.

"Do you want me to wait in your room?" Asked Cameron.

"Ya. No telling how long I'll be up there. Make yourself at home Cam."

"Thank you Malcolm."

"Don't mention it bro."

**-A few minutes later on the fourth floor-**

"Almost there buddy" I said with some strain.

Reaching his door and setting Tyler on his bed I headed out to the hallway once more. In the hallway I noticed something was wrong, Haku's door is wide open.

"Hello" I said pushing it open just a little bit more.

It was dark and there was no response to my call so I assumed no one was home. I walked into the dark room to investigate further but I stopped when I saw the bed.

"Last time I saw this bed Haku sprouted fucking wings."

I thought.

The bed was a total mess like she had to leave in a hurry. I sat at the edge of the bed feeling its softness.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A silhouette entered the door frame.

"Haku?" I asked squinting.

"Who else." She said flipping the lights on.

"The uh... the door was open so I let myself in." I mumbled.

"Obviously." She said laughing.

"Why was it open?"

"To get you to come in. I was hiding down the hall."

"I see, so you wanted to talk to me I guess."

"Yep leaving the door open got the better of your curiosity."

"Ok then what do you have to say."

"I want to thank you for saving my life."

"You would've respawned.."

"No I wouldn't of."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"The sword you have on your belt." She pointed at the black sword the Jarka dropped. "It's linked with the orb. Any mob slayed with that sword is bound to the orb and makes it impossible for it to respawn."

She must of saw the shock on my face because she leaned in and kissed me then whispered into my ear. "Don't worry you have the power to kill any mob for good. That means you will stay safe."

"Doesn't that mean I could kill you at any time I want?"

"Well then looks like I'll have to convince you not to." She said, with a sort of teasing tone.

"And how will you do that?" I said with a smile forming on my face.

"You're about to find out." She said taking her Grey T-shirt of revealing her purple Bra.

"Who says I need convincing."

"I do." She said, pushing me on to the bed and leaned her head closer to mine.

As she leaned even closer I felt her lips touch mine. A wave of pleasure burst through my mouth with a deep desire to see those black wings again when she is pleasured.

She crawled on top of me and put her head on my chest.

"You sure you won't get freaked out when it happens." She said, referring to her wings.

"Already seen them about three times already." I laughed, triggering a small giggle from her.

I felt her hand slide down my chest, feeling my half formed abs.

"Where is that going?" I asked smiling.

"Take a lucky guess."

With this I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Haku pushed up letting the purple fabric fall from her body. Her hand reached its destination, making my member grow.

Felling this she smiled and kissed me. I felt her unbutton my jeans and slid her hand into my pants. Kissing her I got up and pulled my pants down, then pushed Haku onto the bed and started to suck her perfectly sized nipples.

"Mmmmm." Haku let out as I started playing with her other boob.

I slide down and pulled her black pants off to reveal black panties.

"cute." I said, as I started touching where her vagina should be under her panties.

This making her moan even louder. She then told me to stop and to get on the bed. Doing so she slid my boxers off of me and started to lick the tip of my member.

"Oh god." I moaned.

Her licking got faster and after a few seconds of it she put it in her mouth. She had some trouble getting it all into her mouth. She gagged with every time she pushed her head down.

Within a few minutes I knew I was getting close.

"Haku I'm close."

"Good."

With this I blew my load into Haku's mouth.

"Yummy!" She said, swallowing it in two gulps.

"That. That was amazing."

"I'm glad you feel like that. But now it's your turn." She said, flopping herself right next to me and took her black panties off.

I flipped over and went to her womanhood. With the thought of wanting to see her wings I decided to get it over with fast. I started to rub her slowly then gradually got faster making her moan.

After a a minute a inserted my finger and started to finger her faster and faster adding more fingers. Then an idea hit me like a brick wall.

What if I can use that green aura like I did when I fought her.

I thought.

With this I encased my fingers with green then made it extend.

"AHHHH" She cried out as my fingers extended into her body. "It's too much."

She threw her head back with pleasure as she reached her climax, triggering her black wings to extend out of her back. But something was different this time they weren't scary or freaky they were beautiful.

I didn't know what it was but they seemed to sparkle and I never wanted to leave them.

"Do you want to touch?" She asked, smiling.

Hearing this made me smile. "Yes. Yes I do."

They felt silky but rough at the same time. The top of them were hard were the bone was. Soon Haku put them back in.

"That was amazing Haku ."

"It was but how about we finish this."

"I wish I could, but I need to go back to my room and talk with Cameron."

"Hmph." Sighed Haku.

"Sorry I really am."

"It's fine just go."

When I had my cloths on and I stepped out into the hall way Tyler was standing there in the door frame shaking his head.

"Tyler?"

With tears in his eyes. "Its you."

"What do you mean its me?"

"Her dog!"

"What? Tyler you don't know anythin-."

"SHUT UP!"

"Tyler calm down."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?!"

"I can't answer that, she... she just is so beautiful I can't stay away."

"Well I hope you keep her happy. I don't want to you to disappear like the others."

"I promise I won't bud now get some sleep."

"Whatever man." He said closing his door.

What the hell was that?

I thought as I walked down the hall.

**A/N: So what do you guys think about that explosion from Tyler. Sorry about the short chap but its better than nothing I guess. Now I need ideas for after Malcolm leaves Sweetvalley. And i'll give you guys a little hint he is going to meet two more people before he is forced to leave. Now I am looking for OCs. It's sorta a contest the best two OCs will be put into the story. (Hint: They have to be Human.) here is the list. I am not taking any OC from anyone that has already put into the story.**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Appearance: **

**Cloths:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio: **

**Leave ideas for after they leave Sweetvalley in the reviews the good ones will be put in a poll. Be creative lets get the ball rolling. Good luck Cyclone Army XD gave you guys nicknames tell me what you think. XD**


	7. A bite, Haku's Past, and Morion

**A/N: So far we only have 4 Oc's turned in, and no ideas of what Malcolm and the group does after** **leaving** **SweetValley. Come on guys we need ideas. **

When I had my cloths on and I stepped out into the hall way Tyler was standing there in the door frame shaking his head.

"Tyler?"

With tears in his eyes. "Its you."

"What do you mean its me?"

"Her dog!"

"What? Tyler you don't know anythin-."

"SHUT UP!"

"Tyler calm down."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?!"

"I can't answer that, she... she just is so beautiful I can't stay away."

"Well I hope you keep her happy. I don't want to you to disappear like the others."

"I promise I won't bud now get some sleep."

"Whatever man." He said closing his door.

What the hell was that?

I thought as I walked down the hall.

When I reached my room I was tired as hell and was not in the mood to talk to Cameron who was waiting inside. I opened the door and almost instantly was assaulted by Cameron's questions.

"Where have ye been laddy?"

"I'm tired. Can this wait till morning?"

"No." He said, staring at me so intently I knew I couldn't win the argument.

"Okay." I said, Sitting at the table, "what's so important that it cant wait till tomorrow?"

"It's the fucking wither" he replied sitting across from me at the table, "she is not what you thin-"

"You don't know shit!" I yelled at him.

"Aye, I may not know much about you. But I do know she is not who you think she is."

"Then who is she, huh? Tell me what she is." I told him, wondering where this rage was coming from. Must be the deprivation from sleep.

"She's human."

Instantly my eyes shot up and meet his. "How is that possible? I've seen her powers. How she sprouts wings, moves with super human speed, hell she even dissolved my sword to a black puddle."

"Aye, I see why ye think this way but she has been touched."

"By what?" The curiosity overcoming my tiredness.

"Sleep first lad. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just sleep lad, and talking about sleep do ye have any sheets I can borrow?" He said, smiling.

I gave him a few sheets I had under the bed and an extra pillow from my bed. By the time I was in bed it was 1:00 A.M.

Well maybe I can skip school tomorrow, that would be nice.

I Thought as I drifted to another nightmare.

This time I was alone in a dark cave. The air around me was moist and had the smell of decay mixed with fungi. There was a faint dripping sound down a poorly lit tunnel of the cave.

With no idea of what to do, I walked to the light. After a few steps my feet hit something. It was soft but felt like it was crusted over in blood. I could not see what it was in the dark of the cave so I just stepped over what ever it was.

It felt like a minute but I knew it was only a few seconds of walking. I stepped into another soft but blood crusted pile. I tried to walk over but something hit my feet. It was wet and warm. I knew what it was but didn't want to. It was blood. New blood, the kind that has just been spilled.

This time I wasn't calm I freaked out and ran to the tunnel with the faint light.

It took me a good 6 minuets till I reached it. But when I did I wished I didn't. The floor was littered with dead wolves. In the corner was a huge wolf the size of horse.

It was crying. Either over the dead wolves or the fact that she was now alone.

It turned and faced me tears falling from her sparkling eyes. It didn't growl or show any hostility. Instead it walked up to me and put its muzzle on my shoulder and let out a soft whimper.

Suddenly I felt my mind probed.

"You have to help me" said a woman's voice.

I was unable to talk but listen.

"I am lone" said the woman's voice in my head.

"All of my wolves have been slain and are unable to respawn."

Finally I had the ability to speak back but not through my mouth but with linked minds.

"Who did this?"

"I can't say right now but you have to find me." She said, as the wolf started whimpering.

"How?"

"I can show you the way."

And she did. The path was through mountains, deserts, swamps, and miles and miles of frozen forests.

"Do not forget the path."

"How can I help? I am powerless."

"No you are not boy, you have been touched by me. I gave the power of Nature magic. Use it well. But I must leave you with something that will consume most of my power you must hurry."

The Giant wolf raised its head and looked down at me. Her teeth grew to a foot long and half a foot wide and she threw her head down to my shoulder and sank her fangs deep into my flesh with a searing pain, like a thousands white hot needles being thrust into my shoulder.

With this I woke from my sleep with Cameron sleeping on the floor. Looking at the clock I saw it was 10:23 A.M.

Well too late to head to school. Its a nice day to relax.

I thought.

I got up forgetting the dream. The pain in my shoulder hit like a stab through my shoulder. I ran to the bath room and examined my shoulder.

There was a huge bite mark that started at my shoulder to my pecks. I turned around to find out that the bite went behind my shoulder and ended at the bottom of my shoulder blade.

Being stupid I touched the bite. It stung like I was being sliced by a dagger, even though there was no real damage to the skin but only looked as a tattoo.

I heard a yawn in the other room so I quickly threw my shirt over the mark and walked back into the kitchen.

Cameron was in there shortly after I entered the kitchen.

"So are you ready to talk?" I asked him not wasting any time.

"Ye're a persistent one aren't ye?"

"What gave it away?" I responded sarcastic.

"Smart arse."

"So" I said sitting down, "Tell me what it means to be touched."

"To be touched to be granted the ability of the thing that has touched ye."

"So if I touch you will have my skill?"

"Nay, ye have to have an ability known as the-"

"Touch?" I cut him off.

"Nay, but ye are close. It's called the gift. It takes years to learn it and is a dangerous skill to have. Ye can be forced into giving the gift or they can use it against you and suck all of your power and skill from ye're body giving ye a very painful death."

"Then why would someone learn this?"

"It is an art to choose champions, or when you master it can take away any skill the master has given can take back."

"Wow"

So why did lone give me the gift? Am I worthy? Am I just her pawn to help her or am I a champion?

I asked myself.

"Aye, it's a lot to take in."

"And you said Haku has been touched?"

"Aye she has lad. But not under normal circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean laddy she has had her power taken away."

"But how does she have wings and her ability to wither?"

"There was a mix up and a sacrifice. See Hilda the Wither Skeleton princes was unhappy at Haku for failing her so she set out to take away her power. But Haku had already escaped the neither and ran to Lone to hide. She was discovered by the wolves. She convinced them not to tell Lone. The wolves were not very lucky. She slayed every one of them while Lone was away. She used her wither abilities to drain the wolves and gain their power. And behind the power she hid her wither abilities. But she could not hid the parts that have made her special, the parts that made her a mob. When Hilda found her there was not a fight. Haku gave up the power she took from the wolves. Hilda thought that was it and Haku will die a criminals death. But she didn't and walked away. And came here, a human with the power of a mob. She is very dangerous and can kill like a mob. Watch ye're back lad. Being friends with her could mean your death."

"How did you know of this? Like her past."

"Well after my fathe-." He mumbled but stopped and chocked on his words.

"It's fine you can tell me later."

"Good after what happened I decided to kill Haku so I tracked her down to Lones cave. But I was late and only found dead wolf bodies and Lone crying. I asked her what the matter was and she told me every bit."

"Well that explains why you want to kill her."\

"Yes it does. Can ye make some coffee?"

"Whats coffee?"

"Ye've never heard of coffee?'

"No."

"It's simple. First all ye need is coco beans, milk, water, and a fire"

After I got the supplies I set them up as he said 'make a fire above the bucket of water till it boils then pour the milk into it and stir till it mixes then add the coco beans (crushed), till it turns into a black liquid, then tada you have coffee' it was quite easy to make actually.

"I don't trust it." I said, eying the black liquid.

"It's harmless see." He took a big swig of the strange liquid and motioned for me to try.

The taste was bitter and hot but as it hit my stomach it was relaxing.

"where did you learn to make this?"

"At my home town. My father taught me."

"It's amazing."

"Aye." Cameron replied raising his mug smiling.

It was getting into the early afternoon and I was getting restless so I told Cameron I was going on a run. I pocketed Jarka's Orb which is by laws mine and strapped the black sword onto my belt.

"Ye should name it."

"Name what?"

"The sword."

"Hmm. I'll think of one while running. Be home soon." I said stepping out the door.

**-The pavilion-**

My jog started at the steps of the hotel. With no destination in mind I decided to jog to the garden and back.

Half way through the jog to the garden I was stopped by some Guards talking about the battle reports.

"-ither skeletons are advancing and the creepers are right in front of them protecting the damn wave."

"Skeleton archers have been put on the ridge on the north side of the walls."

"If this keeps up SweetValley will fall with two months."

"We can't allow this to happen."

"And it won't" said a tall bald man walking into the conversation.

"Captain on deck" yelled a random guard and all the other guards stood and saluted.

"At ease," the guards sat back down and went back to talking.

"Now corporal tell me the biggest threat."

"There is a wave of creepers heading to the south bridge. We can only think they are going to blow up the bridge to cut off our resources."

"How many."

"Our scouts counted twenty-five."

"Damn. I want five archers on the south wall and ten infantry on the bridge. We can loss it."

This can't be good.

I thought as I jogged away from the guards.

"Ye should name it." Popped into my head as I reached the gardens were the Statue of Rosa stood. And at the base was a wolf.

"Who are you?" Asked the wolf in my mind.

"Malcolm. Who are you?"

"Tyberious. I have a message sent from Lone."

"And what is that?"

"She has transferred her power into you with that bite onto your shoulder. You have more power than you think Malcolm Shuttner."

and with this the wolf ran away and bounded over the gates and was gone.

"Weird. But a name for the sword."

I sat in the garden staring at the Statue for ten minutes before the name shot into my head.

"Morion"

I unsheathed the dark blade and spoke its new name "Morion." The blade flashed and Morion was engraved into the blade.

But what did Morion mean? I will have to find out sooner or later.

**A/N: so how did you like it not very action packed but still very informational **

**I still need more OCs to see the list on what I need go to chapter 6. **

**I have a contest the first person who tells me what Morion means in the reveiws their OC or idea will be put in (Must be reasonable) be quick. **


	8. Amy, Three-some, and a new roommate?

A**/N: 1 day left of testing! almost out of school and I'll be updating more often. I noticed that no one has told me the meaning of Morion. Want a hint? It's Elvish. Good luck. **

I sat in the garden staring at the Statue for ten minutes before the name shot into my head.

"Morion"

I unsheathed the dark blade and spoke its new name "Morion." The blade flashed and Morion was engraved into the blade.

But what did Morion mean? I will have to find out sooner or later.

It was getting dark and I don't want Cameron to worry about me and go all crazy mom on me. The thought of mom brought my mood crashing down, like a free fall with no handholds to save you.

I don't even know what she looks like. Maybe she has my eyes or my nose. maybe our hair was the same color. Facial features maybe. How would I know.

I thought looking at the ground a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

"No. I won't cry over myself in pity." I Whispered to myself.

It took me a couple of minutes to pull myself together.

I was almost home to but she had to be standing there.

"Malcolm!" She yelled running at me.

"Hey Haku." I said, getting put into a huge bear hug.

"Why weren't you at school?" She asked, releasing the death grip.

"I was tired and felt like one day won't be that bad." I confessed.

"Well you missed it."

"Missed what?" I asked, as we headed to the hotel.

"A new student." She replied, smiling.

"Ugh. Not another mob student is it?"

Saying that wasn't the smartest, because she punched me in the arm, made a pouty face, and asked whats wrong with mob students?

"Uh nothing." I lied, even though I knew I was kinda getting tired of mobs.

"Good, and no she is not a mob. Her names Amy Baxton."

"You know her?"

"No, she just introduced herself to me and we became instant friends."

"Awesome." I said, rolling my eyes.

Great now she has a friend to hold me down while she rapes me. Or maybe she might just help me.

I thought.

"It is. She said she was a virgin, and a bisexual."

"And you want to have a three-some."

"Yep." She replied, jumping up and down. "We might be able to do this tonight if you want." Winking at me.

"Not tonight, I'm still talking to Cameron about some stuff." I said, as we reached my floor. "I'll see you tomorrow." I started walking down the hall when I saw a black flash and she was in front of me.

"Not without this." She said, leaning in for a kiss. And being the gentleman I was I gave it to her. "Thanks." Was all she said and was gone with the same black flash.

When I reached the room and got inside Cameron was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Whats that?" I asked, looking at the book.

"Grapes of wrath."

"What?"

"The book. It's called Grapes of Wrath."

"Never heard of it."

"Neither have I until today."

"Where did you find it."

"A young girl around your age came around and gave it to me, saying she didn't need it anymore."

"What was her name.?"

"I think the lady said it was Amy Baxley. No Baxen. NO-."

"Amy Baxton."

"Ye know her?"

"No Haku told me there was a new student today, and said her name was Amy Baxton."

"Aye makes sense."

"Then where did she get the book?"

"No clue."

"Weird. But on another note I named the sword."

"What is it?"

"Morion."

"Catchy."

"Ya. So I'm going to go check up on Tyler."

"Go ahead."

With this I ran to his room.

**-4th Floor-**

As I started to get closer to Tyler's room I heard something coming from Haku's room.

"Ahhh."

"Please don't stop. Please. Ahhh faster... AHHHHH! AMY!"

"Of course leave it to Haku to get the new student in bed."

"What the fuck!"

And there is the reveal of her black wings.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here."

The exit but you know you'll be back.

The door flew open and a girl I supposed was Amy ran out of the room and straight into me.

She was wearing a red shirt that stopped at her belly button, black shorts, and a purple waist band. Her hair was Black that feel to her thighs, ocean blue eyes, C-cup, and milky white skin. She was Skinny but looked muscular at the same time.

"What the hell are you looking at."

"Amy Baxton."

That stopped her.

"How do you know my name?"

I pointed at Haku's door.

"Oh." She said, ashamed.

"Hey it's fine. She has fucking wings. Scarred the shit out me when I first saw them too but you get used to them."

"You mean you had sex with her."

"Close but no more than oral."

"Cool I guess, so I take it you still have your virginity?"

"Yes, why do you ask."

"Because I haven't lost mine yet."

"What are you implying Amy Baxton."

"I'm still horny from that session with Haku."

"And you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." She said lust filling her eyes.

"You just met me."

"I. Don't. Care. I want you."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"How about we go back in there and have a three-some," I lean in close and whisper into her ear. "I'll take you first, then move onto Haku."

"That sounds great." She said, Happily like she forgot Haku's Wings.

I grabbed her hand and walked into Haku's room.

"Haku?" I asked.

"What?" She replied.

"Wanna have that three-some you were talking about earlier?"

"Yea."

"Wanna try it?"

"Yes."

"Come one." I whisper into Amy's ear.

We walk into the dark room and I get undressed along with Amy.

Fully naked Amy and I get on the bed and start spooning with Haku.

I got in between Haku and Amy then grabbed each ones boobs. Doing this I made both of them moan. I went to kiss Amy's tit. Even though she had a milky white skin her body was hot under my lips. I got onto her and we started to make out.

"Ready." I Whispered in her ear.

Felling her nod I push forward till I felt her right under my manhood. I reached down and grabbed it and aimed it into her. She was tight and it kinda hurt. I pushed until she cringed in pain so I stopped. Every time she did this I would wait and ask her, "Ready" she would say yes and I would go in deeper. Soon enough she Grabbed my shoulder and screamed as I popped her cherry. She let out a moan as I pulled out.

Haku then came up and started to suck on my cock. I looked over at Amy and she was fingering herself watching us.

"I want it." Haku said.

She leaned back and opened her legs.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"I always am." She replied.

I plunged in hard and fast making her moan. I keep going until I felt like I was getting close. I pulled out and in that instant Amy came over to me and wanted me in her again.

I went back in and this time she was moaning loudly with each thrust. I knew I was getting close but I wasn't thinking, it felt to good. I unloaded into her as she reached her climax with me she screamed with pleasure and I joined her chorus.

I pulled out and just realized what I just did. But I didn't care so I just feel on top of her as Haku beside us climaxed from masturbating.

We fell asleep together and I feel off of Amy in between Haku and Amy.

For once my dream was sweat.

There was a war ragging on in front of me. Beside me was Amy, Tyler, Cameron, Haku, and a person I never recognized before. We weren't scared of the war in front of us. We were prepared.

The dream changed and I was being swung around by a woman with Dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a face that looked so familiar.

It changed again and I was in a mirror looking at a toddler with blue eyes. The same woman behind me.

"Now don't you just look beautiful today Malcolm." She said and the dream went blank and through the rest of the night my head was empty of dreams.

I woke with a start and sat straight up.

Looking to my left I saw Amy and my right Haku. On my shoulder the bite mark glowing a faint green. Thank Najmi it's Saturday, or we would be in deep shit.

I got up to get dressed when I remember what I did last night. Right the three-some. Such a great idea Haku.

I got off the bed easy enough, despite the load noises the floor boards made every time I moved.

When I was dressed I turned around to see Amy sitting up and looking at me.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, Half talking half yawning.

"Uhh. My dorm." I replied.

"Ohh... can I come?"

"Why do you want to come over to my dorm?"

"Because I don't have one."

Great what am I going to say to Cameron. Hey I just fuck her last night. It's cool if she lives with us right?

I thought.

"Alright come with me."

What the hell am I thinking.

We reached the 2nd floor and got to my dorm.

"Cam?" I asked, opening the door.\

The only answer was a loud snoring sound in the kitchen.

I found Cameron lying face first in his new book, snoring his head off.

"And this is my humble abode." I said, spinning to face Amy.

"It's cool," She said looking around the room. "Whose he?"

"Cameron my unofficial roommate."

"Oh. Hey I gave him that book."

"Ya. I heard."

"So what do you want to do until he wakes up and you can formally introduce us."

What does she want more sex?

I thought.

"How about a stroll through the gardens."

She looked up and smiled.

**A/N: There you go Najee lol. And thanks go to Camster for Amy. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Jarka? Amy's Past, and Friendly fight

**A/N: And I'm out. Now I can't promise speedy everyday updates, I won't be home enough. Sorry guys. And we have a winner. TheKingHimself guessed the right meaning to Morion. It is Son of the dark. Congrats mate. **

What does she want more sex?

I thought.

"How about a stroll through the gardens."

She looked up and smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes." She said, still smiling.

We were at the entrance to the hotel when Tyler came running in behind us.

"Hey Tyler. Whats going o-."

Tyler slammed his shoulder into my stomach simulating a spear (Or tackle for those who don't know the wrestling move.)

"Tyler what the hell!?" I yelled, getting to my feet after pushing him off me.

He didn't say anything but just looked up into my eyes with hate, but something else was in them. It was moving through them like water over glass. It was purple and black. His face was pale and his eyes were sunken in.

He charged again but this time I spun to my right grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me. I punched him clean in the jaw making him collapse into a crying heap on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you." Tyler muttered, his voice was deeper and darker.

"Tyler?"

"No," he said laughing getting up. "The name's Jarka."

"That's impossible. I killed him."

"You did. But once you gave him my blood my spirit possessed him."

"You should've gone into the orb."

"No. It is impossible to be trapped in your own jail. So my spirit went to my blood. And you gave that to Tyler. Which gave me Tyler." He Said, Smirking.

"This time you stay dead." I Said, raising my fists. "I wont kill Tyler, so I'll just beat the shit out of him and make him bleed you out."

"Good luck." With this he ran at me with great speed.

I grabbed his arm and spun around his back to get it behind him making a chicken wing. With my free arm I put it around his neck and got him into a chicken wing/headlock. His other arm was thrashing wildly, it hit home to my jaw forcing me to let the hold go. He spun and wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted.

I went off the ground and hit my back hard on the quartz floor. I got up to see that where he laid me there was a crack.

Damn! He's strong.

I thought, rubbing my back.

I ran and speared him into the wall leaving a dent in the wood. I got up and started to punch him repetitively in the face. He hit me in the gut making me double over. He went to punch me again in the face but I grabbed his hand and turned putting his armpit over my shoulder. I grabbed his forearm and turned my body forcing him over my shoulder and I slammed him into the ground leaving another crack in our wake.

"Malcolm!" I Heard as I put him to the ground

Looking up it was Amy running to Tyler.

She reached him and punted him in the temple and his body collapsed.

His shoulders started shaking and I heard a slight laugh come from him.

From his temple purple blood was oozing down the side of his face. When he spit it was the same purple blood.

Good now just to make him bleed faster.

I thought.

I lifted him from the ground, put my arms under his from behind, and put my hands on his head. Then I slid my hands down one on his chest one on his back. I lifted him off the ground as high as I could, which was his hip to my face. I slid my hand on his chest to his neck and removed the one from his back.

I'm sorry Tyler.

I thought as I choke slammed him onto the hard quartz.

The impact made a loud bang as his back cracked the floor. He was bleeding profusely but it was still purple.

"Haha," He laughed. "You can't bleed me out. Stupid humans, I wish Najmi never got sucked into this world." He said Choking on his own blood.

Can't bleed out. I wonder if what Lone gave me can help.

I thought channeling the green energy given to me from lone.

My body glowed green and I dug deep into the power to find something to help. I found something.

I dug into the power and a white flash hit my eyes dragging me into my own consciousness.

There was a body in front of me. A faint white light flowed under a dark veil of purple. Green arms reached out into the body and grabbed a stony heart draped in the same purple veil. The arms ripped the heart free from the body and the purple was gone, where the stony heart was laid a white beating heart.

With that I was flashed out of the green realm.

I know what to do.

I thought.

I reached into the power and made it go to my heart, eyes, and arms. Tyler's body was a deep veil of purple with barely any white under it. The only visible light was a small point in his head.

He's still in there.

I thought.

My hands plunged into his chest to find his stony heart. My hands felt around for the heart. I found it and the feel was like touching dry ice. It burned but I knew I had to get it out. I pulled with all my might, but the heart gave little to no give.

"No you don't." Said a dark voice in my head.

Ignoring it I keep pulling.

"It's not that easy." The same voice.

The veil started to creep up my arms.

I can't let him go!

I thought pulling harder.

"HE'S MINE!"

"NOOOO!"

The heart slipped from my grasp and I lost control of the green energy. The purple veil of Tyler was gone and the wheezing one was before my eyes once more. With defeat I feel to my knees.

"He's mine now."

I channeled the power to my eyes to see the last spot of light dim out of Tyler's body.

"No." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Yes." said Jarka inside Tyler.

A tear fell from my eye as he reared his hand back to strike me dead.

There was a soft thump. With curiosity I looked up to see Amy over Jarka, Purple blood on her fists.

"I'll explain later."

"You Bitch!" Yelled Jarka.

He reared up to hit her but stopped and smiled. He turned and ran the other direction, and out the doors to the main gate.

We walked out to see what he was doing.

He made it to the gate and was stopped by a guard.

"Stop, you need clearance to leave the area."

"Shut up you insolent human." Jarka spitted out.

Hearing this the guard drew his sword.

"Too late." Said Jarka behind the guard.

Jarka grabbed the guard by the head and twisted making a loud "POP".

The guard didn't have a chance. His dead body hit the ground with a hard thump.

There was a purple mist and Jarka was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Amy.

"Long story." I replied

"Right, feel like telling me on the walk you promised?"

"Sure."

We started to the garden and I begun the story.

I told her everything from the start when Haku showed up, Besides the times when we played with each other.

"Sounds like quite the feud."

"It is. Now tell me of your past. How did you get here?"

"Well it's kinda weird. I didn't live my entire life in Minecraftia."

"Wait. Are you saying that your from earth?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

"I was on my way home from school on the last day, freshman year. When I reached my house the door was wide open and no lights were on, and a faint purple was coming from my parents room. When I reached it, I had to touch it. It felt like the purple block was calling me. When my hand touched the soft texture of it a tentacle shot out and grabbed my hand. I pulled back but more tentacles came out and grabbed me by my feet and dragged me into Minecraftia."

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed. "What about your parents?"

"Well when I woke up in the world full of cubes I was scared, but my parents were passed out next to me on a strange beach. I stayed by them till they woke up. We were all scared and confused. We walked till night when we saw the first mobs. We ran from them for the whole night till we came to the village called, Huntville. From there we lived and I played and lived by the rules. There I learned how to fight. I also learned how to shoot Bow and Arrow. Every day was the same over and over again, so I started to break the rules. Stay out past curfew, Steal, hang with the wrong crowd, and even started to sneak out of town. All of it changed when the war started and my dad got called out to serve the army. He died within two months. He didn't know how to fight in Minecraftia, didn't know what the mobs could do. The walls were over thrown and we were swarmed. My mom got me to safety but not before she was shot in the throat by those damn skeletons. I got out of the town as soon as I could and wandered the woods for months. It was my fourth month when I heard of SweetValley. It took me another month but I finally made it."

"All I can say to that is wow." I Confessed. "I mean you must be a Badass to be able to survive that long alone in the forests."

"Fuck yea I was." She said, her eyes lighting up. "Anything that I saw I killed."

"You said you were trained in archery?"

"Yes I did but my bow was destroyed when I tried to escape a group of zombies on my ass. I fell on top of it snapping it in two. Pissed me off."

"Right, but I want to know something."

"Yea, anything."

"Why did you want to sleep with me last night."

"Well I felt drawn to you like you have something huge revolving around you. I felt as if I couldn't stop myself from wanting you. I felt something last night. There is something big in you and it's not your cock, though it's not a bad size."

That made me blush and she must have noticed because she gave me hug and whispered into my ear. "I'll try to control myself next time."

That made me laugh.

A few minutes later we were in the Gardens.

I walked her to the statue of Rosa in the center of the Garden.

"So this is the Princess of the Iron Golems?" Asked Amy.

"Yea, she's huge isn't she?"

"Yea." She said putting her hand onto the statue. "I want to fight you."

"What?"

"I saw you fight Tyler. I wanna know you fight when nothing is at the risk."

"S..sure. I mean what bad can come of this." I stuttered.

"Great! Do you have a sparing area anywhere?"

"Yea, Follow me."

**-A few moments later at the arena-**

"Okay. Show me what you got." Amy said, throwing her shirt off exposing her red bra.

"Whoa why are you taking your shirt off?"

"Wouldn't want to get it dirty." She explained.

I followed her lead and took mine off also.

"Okay. Lets dance." She ran towards me and I was ready for a full on attack, But instead she jumped up high over my head and landed behind me.

She tried to sweep my legs but I jumped and lunged at her. I grabbed her and made her face away from me. Then I grabbed her wrists, I then turned so she was facing my back. I put her head under my arm and jumped up. I came down hard on her face.

"OWW! FUCK!" She yelled.

"Oh fuck are you ok." I said, getting off her.

"Never have mercy for your opponents." She said, grabbing my legs and flipping me onto the sand.

God damnit.

I thought.

"No mercy huh."

I got up and put her in a head lock from behind. I got her to her knees so I put my heels on her calfs and pulled up.

"Ok, damn. I tap." She cried, slapping my arm.

"That wasn't hard."

"That was round one."

"What?"

She got up and speared me to the ground then jumped on top of me and started to punch me. I flipped her and got on top of her. This making her smile. I got off and grabbed her head and turned so our backs were towards each other. I fell slamming her head to the ground, but instead she kicked around and got out. She jumped and sat on my shoulders. She then flipped with my head between her thighs throwing me. It continued on like this for a few minutes, until I got her into a figure four leg lock making her tap.

"That was a damn nice session." Exclaimed Amy.

"Fuck ya it was." I replied.

She got on top of my chest and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Round three?"

"No."

She leaned in and kissed me. My eyes shot open but then slowly closed them. My hands found the back of her head and I pushed her closer to me. The make out session lasted thirty minutes before we got up to go back to the hotel.

**-Back at the hotel-**

"Okay it's getting into the late afternoons Cameron should be awake. Lets see if we can get you a place to live."

We found Cameron sitting in the same chair reading a different book. This time the book was minecraftian.

"Hey Cameron?"

"Aye."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get your own place."

"Why? Ye want the place all to Ye self." He said, laughing.

"No. I know a person that doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine. I'll leave. But tell me who is this that is taking my spot."

"Amy."

"Aye, she deserves the room."

"Whys that?"

"She gave me the book laddy."

"Oh right."

"Well I'll get out of ye hair." He said, leaving the room."

Amy walked in eying the place with a smile on her face.

"So you get the floor?" She asked

"I didn't beat you twice for the floor."

With this she started to pout.

"But tell you what the bed is big enough for two people."

That gave her the biggest smile of the day.

**A/N: Tell me how you think it was, the fight with Tyler and with Amy. And King don't forget to tell me what you want in the story. **


	10. A war brought to us

**A/N: Hey guys this may not be the best chapter but we get a new OC. BTW being tired is hell! **

Amy walked in eying the place with a smile on her face.

"So you get the floor?" She asked

"I didn't beat you twice for the floor."

With this she started to pout.

"But tell you what the bed is big enough for two people."

That gave her the biggest smile of the day.

I let her change in my room first giving her some privacy. When she walked out she was out of her red tank top and had on a small wife beater kind of shirt, and silky pajama pants.

"Your turn." She said, passing me headed to the bathroom.

In the room I noticed that she left her cloths on the floor. That is one thing that will annoy me is dirty cloths on the ground. So I picked them up and through them into a hamper by my door.

"I have a felling that she's gonna make me wash those." I said, changing into shorts. I didn't go through the trouble of wearing a shirt, so my abs were exposed.

"OKAY!" I yelled, telling Amy I was done changing.

She walked in with a smile on her face and her eyes were on my abs.

"What is there something on my stomach?" I asked, with sarcasm.

"Yes." She replied, the same hungry look in her eyes.

"Just go to sleep." I told her, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever."

This time the dream wasn't pleasant.

"I need to redeem myself." Said a person in front of me with a German accent.

The only reason I reason I could see him was because his hair was pulsing red along with his eyes. The room was pitch black.

"What do you mean you have to redeem your self?" I asked him.

"I need to go with you."

"Go where?"

"To end the war."

"End the war. What the hell are you talking about? I can't stop a war. I'm only helping Lone."

"And that is how you will end it. How you will end it all."

"The war can't be won by a human."

"You're not human. You will end the rule of."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because I woke up to a smiling Amy .

"Great now I won't get to know what I end."

"What?"

"Haha. Nothing you just woke me up from a weird dream."

"Oh sorry." She said frowning, when a random smile came on her face. "Then go back to sleep and maybe the dream will come back."

"Doubt it. I'm already awake."

"Let me make it up to you, I'll make some food."

"Sounds good."

She ran out of the room giving me time to think.

What the hell was that all about. Who was that guy with the German accent. His hair was glowing like redstone. So was his eyes. He has to real. Last time I had a dream like this it was with Cameron and he showed up. I'll just have to keep my eyes open.

Amy made eggs, bread, and I whipped up some coffee.

After I ate I told Amy I was going on walk and preferred if she didn't come.

I gave her a quick kiss and I was out of the room. In the pavilion outside I noticed some people crowding around some strange person.

Oh great someone new. Probably gonna try and kill me.

I didn't turn out like that at all. It was a merchant trying to sell some stuff he found outside.

"Come get it! Fresh produce, forgotten item, books, and pictures from before the war!" He was chanting.

With curiosity I got in line. It didn't take long till I reached the front.

"Are you looking for, son?" The merchant asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said but then a thought came to me. "Let me see the pictures be for the war."

He set out a photo album. The merchant was trustworthy of me, because he let me sit out of line and look at the book. I peeked a quick glance at him and he was smiling at me. Creepy.

I searched through the pictures. There was one of a man in a weird uniform. On the uniform it said US Marines.

"Strange." I whispered to myself. I keep looking. I opened it up and saw a man with brown hair falling over his left eye. He had some strange blue thing around his head, that read Beats by . He had on a black shirt that looked as if it was skin tight, and his pants were a faded blue.

I didn't know what it was but I felt a link in the picture. "Can I have this one?" I said pointing at the picture.

"Sure." Replied the Merchant.

"How much?" I said getting up, reaching for my money.

"It's on the house." He said with a wink.

"Really. Why is it not worth anything?"

"No. No. It is worth more than you think."

"How is that."

"Look on the back."

So I flipped the photo around and on the back written in ink was this.

**Alex Shuttner **

**In front of new human HQ **

It was written like a someone wrote it without caring to make it look good. Like it was done in a hurry. Under that is something written with more care.

**Son, you must know why we sent you to Sweetvalley. They are the last and they need you. You have Endermagic from me. Use it. And What your mother has given to you will clash with mine, but you must find a way to make it work. Balance the good and bad. Save Sweetvalley, it is in grave danger. I love you Malcolm. **

Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to choke out words to ask where he found this, but when I looked up he and all his merchandise was gone.

I Put the picture carefully into my pocket and walked up to a table and sat by it.

Then with my luck some soldiers at a table opposite of me.

"We caught him earlier. He is in Questioning."

"What was he doing to get arrested?"

"He was outside the walls shouting 'I NEED REDEEM MYSELF'. He's a pretty scary guy."

I NEED TO REDEEM MYSELF was caught in my mind. He is from my dream.

Just as I made that thought there was a terrible rumbling. We all looked to the sky as it was starting to get dark even though it was the morning.

A huge wind went through the town and all torches and any source of light was knocked away. We then heard sounds of mobs in our town.

***MOANS***

***SLURP* **

***BONES CRACKING* **

***WARP* **

An arrow flew past my head and looked back to see a man with silver hair and completely white skin. He had a skeleton hoodie on.

"Shit humanized mobs."

There was a warp and an enderman was behind me. He punched my in my back and I went flying. I hit the ground hard, which means I slammed my head on the cobble stone. I felt my nose and it was bleeding and broken.

Before I could act the Enderman was on me then there was another warp sound. This time I was in the air looking down at the town.

I was falling. Just like in my dream. There was nothing I could do. The ground was getting closer and closer, until the cobble was almost a hair away.

"My Room!" I screamed. There was a warp and I felt nausea coming in. But when I opened my eyes I was staring at Amy. I looked at the table and on it, The Orb and my sword. They were never with me.

"Then how did I get here?" I Asked myself. "My dad. He told me I had Ender magic from him. Is that how?"

"Malcolm stop talking to your self. It's freaking me out." Amy cut in. "What's going on outside. All the lights went out and it's dark in the morning."

"Were being attacked."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on laddies. Lets go fight!" Yelled Cameron as he passed my room.

"Up for some fun?" I said, giving Amy her bow.

"Yes. Now lets go and kick some ass!" She screamed running out of the room.

I grabbed the orb and put it in my pocket and sheathed my sword.

Outside has gotten progressively worse. Blood was on the ground and people lay either in half, eating, covered with arrows, or smashed into the ground most likely dropped from the sky.

The mobs were every where. I unsheathed Morion and felt it vibrate under my hand like it knew what we were about to do and it loved it.

A Zombie was behind my but I thrusted Morion into his head. It made a wet sick sound and cauterize blood exploded from his head. This time it was a skeleton. "Behind him." There was a warp and I was behind the skeleton and I ripped his body in half with Morion.

I could see Cameron shooting mobs down with his bow. An Enderman Warped behind him and he spin around and pulled out his sword and stabbed it making it disintegrate into purple. Amy was on top of the Hotel snipping Mobs like Cameron but she didn't have a sword.

"Cameron protect Amy up there she only has a bow."

"Got it"

A black explosion killed 3 zombies and 5 skeletons. Haku was standing there killing like she does it for a living, which she probably does.

I saw something green behind her but it was too late.

"HAKU!" I screamed.

PSSSSSTBOOOOM

Her eyes shot open and she landed on her knees. I ran up to her and looked at her back. It was torn open and she was bleeding with no stop.

She was getting week. I gently placed her on the ground back up.

"Malcolm I need you kill me with your sword."

"What why would I do that?"

"I want to be human. I don't want to anymore. Please as my dieing with don't let me respawn."

"I'm not going to do that."

"You are a selfish bastard." she said as she died and went limp.

"I'm sorry." A tear fell down my eye.

An image went through my mind and it was the same one as my dream.

Were are they holding him? I asked my self.

I saw a small tent by the guard house.

If any were it's there. I ran inside the tent and in it was the same scrawny kid with the red hair.

"I'm getting you out. And yes you get your redemption."

He smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Red." He said with a scratchy voice.

"That your real name?"

"No."

"Wanna tell your real one?"

"No."

"Okay, that's cool." I said, as the chains fell from his arms.

"Thanks."

"Lets go kick some ass." I held out my hand.

He took it and we ran out of the tent.

A creeper came out of no were and almost killed me. Luckily red through some kind of vile at it and it imploded killing itself with out harm to me.

We fought like this me killing with Morion, and Red throwing potions at them that makes them melt, or just crumple to the ground.

After hours a great rumbling filled the air. A black shape was descending from the sky. It landed and let loose a horrible rawr. It was the Enderdragon. But there was something different about him. He had an orb just like mine around his neck. The deal breaker was his voice. It wasn't masculine.

Her voice was intimidating. I have never heard of the Enderdragon being female.

"THIS TOWN IS MINE, THE HUMANS LIVE NO LONGER!" The Enderdragon screamed.

Being my stupid self I had to say something. "You're not the Enderdragon.

"THAN WHO AM I PUNNY HUMAN!"

Think think. I told myself. There was a moment of clarity. Images flashed by of a princess. She was being trained, fighting, given an orb, having sex, her name was clear to me.

"Andr?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"I just do now show me your human form."

"I HAVE NO HUMAN FORM!"

I wonder what will happen if I took that orb. I thought.

"NOW DIE HUMANS!"

She spewed black fire all over the place catching buildings in fire and disintegrating people.

"Red we need to get that orb."

"On it." He said grabbing some potions.

Just then my Andr turned to the hotel and shot a huge blast of fire upon it.

"AMY!" And the building started to burn.

**A/N: Okay so it'll be awhile before I can upload again. I have a camp I am going to it's mon-fri. I just squeezed this in at the last moment. **


	11. Balanced, for now?

**A/N: I'm back! And I hope this will make up for me being gone.**

"Red we need to get that orb."

"On it." He said grabbing some potions.

Just then my Andr turned to the hotel and shot a huge blast of fire upon it.

"AMY!" And the building started to burn.

"TOP OF THE HOTEL!"

**WARP **

The building was burning down and smoke was everywhere. "AMY! CAMERON!" I screamed, but the smoke was getting to thick. 'I can't breath. I'm going to die if I don't find a way to get air.' I thought. A green aura came around my body and the air became a little more tolerable. My entire body was stinging. Looking down I saw that the green aura was fighting a purple aura. The two auras were fighting for control. 'I need to balance!' I thought.

Just then a huge cracking sound happened not but 10 feet in front of me. There was a huge flame that shot up and the roof in front of me fell in. It hit the top floor landing on top of a student trying to escape. His body was engulfed in fire and smoke filled the hole blinding my sight.

Calling out for Amy and Cameron I get a weak response.

"Over." Hacking sounds. "Here." Called a weak voice to my left. It was Cameron and he was laying on the ground coughing his lungs up.

"Where's Amy?!" I yelled. He looked at me with tears and shook his head.

A tear welled up in my eye and a huge rage boiled in me. Cameron told me he was fine, because the fires were dieing down. The green/purple aura around was no longer hurting but felt as if they were joining. With my rage I yelled at Andr. "YOU WILL DIE!" and with that I Warped down to Andr with my Green aura around me.

My body was double its size while surrounded by the aura. The purple and green combined and made a dark green aura around me. Coming out of my back was purple tentacles. In my hands huge claws. The aura's mouth was a dragon with the snout of a wolf. I had wings and the tail of a dragon.

I saw Andr swing her tail at Red but missed by a hair, literally it missed his head and shaved some of his hair off.

Red was throwing bottles at her and every time it hit she would get madder. They didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage. Every time she shot fire he would pull out a shield and deflect it.

I jumped Andr whilst her back was toward me. I sunk my claws into her back making a sick squishing sound.

"AWW!" Screamed Andr.

I curled my tail around her and started thrashing it into her stomach. Purple blood was spewing everywhere. My dragon/wolf snout bit into her wings at the joints to paralyze them.

I then flew up over the city. And let her fall, I realized my mistake too late.

"STUPID!" Yelled Andr, as she Warped above me and fell onto the aura.

We went tumbling toward the ground. She bit into my neck and slashed into the aura's back.

I focused on my rage and Amy. The aura grew stronger, but I knew it wouldn't hold her. I thought of the nature magic and it started to take over her body.

It didn't work. She broke the hold fast and we slammed into the hard cobble.

The aura around me broke as I lost conscience.

I woke minutes after. Cameron was fighting mobs as the soldiers were putting up torches. Red was handing out night vision potions. There was someone on the ground beside me.

I looked around and there were about 15 people laying near me. I found out it was the dead pile. 'They thought I was dead? How hard did Andr hit me?'

Looking over I saw the someone. It was Amy.

She was lying there, burn marks on her head and chest. Her chest wasn't moving.

I crawled over to her and put my hand on her chest.

"No. You can't be gone. You can't just go. She took you from me." I whispered to myself. The rage started to build in me again. I looked up to see that Andr was gone. 'She must have fled because her wounds.' The rage keep building and building. The aura was then soon again around me.

I felt something under the skin of Amy. Her body was getting warm. I looked back down and saw the aura was going to her. I felt her heart and went into her veins.

I could only see darkness, and only heard the sound of the magic at work. Soon I could see red and hear a "BUBU. BUBU. BUBU." I traveled through her veins bringing them back. The last place was dark but moving. Her heart.

I entered it and saw that death had a firm hold of it. I let the green energy explode outwards and take hold of the heart.

After minutes I was back in my body and I saw Amy open her eyes. She inhaled deeply then started to cough and freak out.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. The aura was fading. I held her in the hug till she stopped thrashing and started crying into my shoulder.

"I," SOB " was de," Hiccup, "dead." She said shaking.

"SHH. SHH. I know. I know." I said, trying to make her feel better.

She keep crying. I remembered how I smashed my face into the ground and started to bleed. I let the hug go and touched my nose. It was still bleeding rapidly.

"We need to get you to the doctors."

"I'm fine."

I looked up at the hotel. It was gone, nothing but a big pile of ash. I looked at Cameron and he killed his last mob.

I Stood up and offered Amy my hand. She took it and I helped her up. She could barely stand so I put her into my arms. I walked over to Cameron who looked at us with pure shock.

"She needs a doctor." I told Cam, giving him Amy.

After taking her I went to Red.

"What happened? After I passed out." I Asked Red.

"Well first off we saw Andr slam you into the ground. The soldiers shot a wall of arrows into her. She bellowed and left. Leaving the rest of the mobs. It's still dark so were putting up torches and I handing out night vision potions." He explained.

"Great. That leaves the question of were is she?"

**-THE END, Enderdragon stronghold-**

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE!" bellowed the Enderdragon.

"Father it was a human. He balanced naturemagic and endermagic." Replied Andr.

"I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO SEND SHADOW TO FINISH YOUR WORK!"

"Father please."

"NO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! NOW LEAVE ME!"

Andr left with a sad look on her face.

"SHADOW!"

An Enderdragon entered the room. He had a purple cape flowing from his wings, making it look as if he has purple waves coming from his wings.

"Yes father."

"I NEED YOU TO GO TO THE TOWN OF SWEATVALLEY! DESTROY ALL THEY LOVE, LEAVE THE LAND BARREN AND EMPTY, AND FINNALY I WANT YOU TO BRING ME BACK THE ONE THEY CALL MALCOLM SHUTTNER!"

"Your will be done father." And Shadow flew out of the room to ready his troops.

**-Sweatvalley 20 minutes later-**

we were pitching tents when we heard a screech. A dragon came out of nowhere and dropped mobs off his back and flew away. I drew Morion and charged. I was tired with the Enderdragon's Bullshit. The first mob was a creeper which was dead even before it got out its first psst.

The next was a skeleton. He shot the sword out of my hands, so I warped behind him and broke his neck. After the regular mobs were gone he started dropping humanized mobs. I ran to the first one being a zombie.

It tried to bite me but I punched his gut then did a round house kick to his temple, making his head fly off. The next was an enderman. I slid under his legs and grabbed one, making it him fall. I jumped up and plunged my fist into his neck and pulled out an orb.

Seeing a skeleton I threw it into him. I warped inside him and busted out.

Soon the mobs were gone and we had minimal casualties. There was a great wind and a shadow descended into the town.

"HOW DID SHE HEAL SO FAST?!" yelled one of the soldiers.

But this one had purple cloaks on its wings.

"Your not Andr. Are you?" I Asked as it reached the ground.

"No, I am her younger brother, Shadow." Replied Shadow.

"Younger. By how much?"

"Enough to do this." Said shadow, as he transformed. He was tall and had pale skin. His eyes were purple, he had purple cloaks on his back and under them was a sword sheath. Thinking of swords.

I Held out my hand and the sword flew into my palm.

Shadow smiled like a parent might if their kid just did something funny but stupid. He pulled his sword out and it made a cheerful but deadly sounding ring. We ran towards each other and out blades clashed.

I parried an uppercut, and lunged at him. He warped away. I followed him. It was a warping race, we found each other and our blades met. It was a strength contest so I let out my naturemagic. My body stung as it clashed with the endermagic.

The loss of power and the pain released rage unto me. My auras balanced and I was at my peak. I broke the hold and slashed at him. He warped. I followed him and caught him off.

He shot to the sky. I was right beside him, we were clashing out blades rapidly. I saw some effort. As he was trying to keep up. Morion caught his arm and it loved the taste of his blood, because it vibrated and was pulling me to him.

The fight carried on for two hours till Morion hit Shadow's throat. He quickly grabbed his neck. The then licked his hand that is covered in blood and it healed his throat.

A few more moves and he let his guard down and I was behind him and put Morion on his throat.

"You move and I cut your head right off your body." I told him, while I was out of breath.

He warped behind me but I turned around and hit the hilt of his sword, making it go flying.

"You are truly a great advisory. But keep this in mind. I will not return home till I have killed you." Shadow said, then he warped to his sword then disappeared.

I landed on the ground and fell to my knees. Morion fell from my grasp, my aura faded, and I blacked out.

**A/N: might be my favorite fight scene I have ever written. I enjoyed it. I hope you like this chap because I stayed up all night making it.**


	12. Long Road Ahead

**A/N: And we're back! I would like some feed back on my story, I only ask this so I know how I am doing. And I decided that you guys can submit ideas that could happen in the story like; this person dies, they fall in love, he cheats with her, they go her, etc. if you want you can even submit an OC you know my list from the earlier posts. So on that note lets get started shall we!**

He warped behind me but I turned around and hit the hilt of his sword, making it go flying.

"You are truly a great advisory. But keep this in mind. I will not return home till I have killed you." Shadow said, then he warped to his sword then disappeared.

I landed on the ground and fell to my knees. Morion fell from my grasp, my aura faded, and I blacked out.

This dream made no sense to me. A water fall turns red, lightning hitting tents in a forest, a camp fire in the middle of a snowy camp, A hidden base that's been abandoned, and a glowing sword hidden in an unfamiliar room.

I woke to the sound of muffled talking. Looking over I could see I was outside, well if you consider being in a tent the same as outside. The tent was built with wool and the ground was cobble stone with patches of grass here and there.

"You're awake!" Shouted a voice, beside my bed. I looked over and saw it was Amy. "God that was an amazing fight. I wish I could have been in it."

"N-," I chocked out trying to talk. "Wa—er," I struggled to say.

"Oh right, your throat must be dry. You've been out three days." She said passing me a water bottle.

Once I downed the water, my eyes shot open understanding what she just said. "THREE DAYS!"

"Ya, we think you over used your power and it started to burn into your life force. You're not invincible Malcolm." She replied.

"Ya I know. Where's Cameron, and Red? And hand over some more water."

"There in there own tent," She said, passing me another water, "the whole town is depressed. People are just standing and staring at the rubble that one night can bring. I kinda wish I didn't die, I would've kicked some ass."

"But I brought you back, didn't I?"

"Yes but I was in too much shock to fight." She said, looking down. "Cameron snapped me out of it last night. I was crying on your bedside when he came in, I told him that you didn't have to sacrifice your life for mine. He grabbed me and shook me. Said that he did his duty and I'm not doing mine crying over someone who protected me."

"Damn."

"Yea." She looked over at the tent entrance.

"Well I'm Hungry, got any food."

"Oh yea, here." She handed me a pork chop and a steak.

I eat them with two other water bottles.

After eating I looked at Amy who was still looking at the ground. "Every thing ok?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied, her eyes still at the ground.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." A tear fell down her face.

Just then the entrance flew open and Cameron was standing there. Amy looked away hiding her tear. "Sorry to interrupt, but the town citizens are having a meeting and they wanted me to get ye." Cameron said looking at me.

"Why me?"

"Oh, maybe it's because ye saved the town, almost killed Andr, and Shadow."

"But I only just woke up." I Complained.

"Oh well get ye arse up into the big red tent. It's at the end of the row, pretty hard to miss." And then he was gone.

"Dammit, well finish this later." I said to Amy as I got up. I noticed that I was in completely new cloths. They were blue jeans, and a white tee. I saw a dark blue hoodie by the bed and grabbed it.

Outside was like a new world. There were white tents all around me set up in rows and one big red wool at the end of them. The buildings were nothing but ash, the only thing standing was a small fruit stand. But it was still dark so I couldn't really tell.

I walked into the tent and I could only here arguing.

"We can't wait for the next attack."

"Were would we go."

"We need to stay."

"We don't know whats out there."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled a military looking person. And judging by his badges he's a commander. "We have company." He said nodding his head towards me. "Who are you kid."

"My names Malcolm Shuttner, and I'm...I'm and orphan."

"Ah so this is the great hero." Said the commander. "My name is Commander Toby Thanes."

"Nice to meet you ."

"Dito, Please take a seat."

Sitting down I had to ask, "So whats the meeting about?"

"We're deciding if we should leave or go." Said a middle aged women.

"And you think my vote will mean anything." I replied.

"We need to know if you can protect us better here or out there." The commander explained.

"And who said I was Your protector." I snapped.

"Son, without you we would be dead right now. So we would like it if you would tell us your opinion." said Thanes.

"Right, then I would guess they already know where we are, which means leaving would throw them off. But on the outside anything could happen."

"Well with that, what do you choose Malcolm?"

"I say we go. We did what we could but I think it's time to leave."

"Well you know the boy's choice. Vote to leave." six people raised their hands including me. "To stay." Five people raised their hands. "It's settled then, we leave tomorrow morning. You have until then to pack what you can carry."

With this the towns folk got up and left. It was Thanes job to tell the town.

Making it back to my tent I saw Amy laying in the bed. I went to the bedside and sat down looking at her.

I got up and took off my Cloths till I only had my underwear on. Being half naked I climbed into bed with Amy.

I had a dream I didn't understand. A baby was being born, the mother face was concealed, the baby head was crowning. I heard someone saying push. A few minutes later the girl was born. I heard the mother say her first name. Shilo, her last name was muffled out by her crying.

I woke from the strange dream with Amy in my arms. "Hey." I said, pushing her a bit. "It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes?" She asked Yawning.

"No such luck. We have to get out things together."

With this I got up and put on my cloths. I grabbed the orb and Morion and put them both onto my belt.

"Where are we going to?" Amy asked, rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Any where better than here." I Replied, packing what I had left, the picture of my dad, my old cloths, and some text books from school. To remind me of home you know.

"Whats wrong with SweetValley?" She got up and grabbed her bow and put it over her shoulder.

"They know where we live. They can come back and kill us while we're sleeping. Leaving is the best option, yes it's dangerous and anything can happen, but at least they won't know where we are." I Explained, sitting down grabbing some water.

"I only got here a few days ago. Now I have to leave." She said, looking down.

"I know, but it's our best shot we got."

"I guess so, but I'm scared," She said shakily. "I don't want to die again, I don't want that empty cold felling." A tear fell down her cheek.

I got up and wiped the tear away and whispered into her ear. "You won't die again... **I Promise.**" I kissed her sweetly.

"You can't promise that." She said, hugging me.

"I..I know but I will do my best to keep you from death. Even if I have to shake his hand for you." With this she kissed me passionately. "We should head out." I said after the kiss.

"Right."

We walked outside to see the town in a huge fuss trying to get there stuff together. Adults grabbing there belongings, Parents holding there kids, some kids whining for there toys but they don't have the room for them.

"WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR PLEASE GRAB WHAT YOU NEED TO SURVIVE OUTSIDE THE WALLS!" Thanes was standing on a wood block barking orders.

** -Outside the walls- **

A small boy with shredded cloths watched the town of SweetValley pack up and leave. His vision was purple and his skin was darken to a purple color.

"They are leaving. This is good." Said a rusty voice that came out of the boys mouth. "This will get us closer to Malcolm. He will pay for what he did to me." and the boy was gone into the woods.

** -Back inside the walls-**

It was time to start moving out and I had the felling something was watching.

"Hey man." said Red who was at my right.

"Hey. Tough luck right. You only get to stay in a town a few days then forced to leave.

"I'm used to it."

We were silent till we reached the gate.

"Man, I never seen what it's like outside the walls." I Said with curiosity.

"It's Pretty war torn." Said Amy on my left.

"I heard there was a forest though. That it wasn't destroyed by war."

"Yea it's intact. But there is still some death in those woods."

"We'll make it."

"READY!" Thanes was at the gates. "OPEN!"

The gates creaked open and the whole town went quiet. We stood there for minutes just staring at what happened outside. The ground was destroyed and barren. It was only dirt. Dead men lay on the ground. The ones who didn't make it in when they attacked.

"OKAY LETS MOVE OUT!" Barked Thanes.

We started our slow caravan into the forests.

We walked until sunset and we were forced to set up tents. And put up torches. We were about three miles away from the town.

Once the tents were up we started a fire in the middle of the camp. There we rationed food and ate, told stories, and shared memories. I went to my tent knowing they would come to get me for my watch a few hours before the sun will rise so I got some sleep.

Inside the tent Amy was already asleep. I laid next to her and sleep took me fast.

I was woke by Thanes. "Time for your watch Shuttner." He whispered trying not to wake up Amy.

Getting up I found Morion and the orb. 'Man I should really make a holster for the orb. ' I thought.

My watch went by fast beside the skeleton every so often.

The sun was rising and so was the camp. We got our morning rations, picked up the tents and were on our way. When the sun was directly above us we stopped in a small clearing in the forest and ate lunch. The sun was setting so we stopped in a dense area, ate, told stories. Since I didn't have a shift today I went in a bit later.

It went like this for a few weeks till we reached the edge of the forest and saw it was standing above a huge river. We made our way down to the source of it. We stopped and drank from it, bathed, even swam for some fun.

I sat by the riverside and pulled out the picture of my dad. The thought of my father made tears sting in my eyes.

Later that night we sent up camp by a waterfall. It was my watch, we heard the sound of bone cracking, and zombie moans. We thought it wold be an easy kill. But it turned out to be a fight that will last the night.

The first arrow hit a shoulder in the arm. He yelled in pain. And the zombies attacked. Morion took most of them then the skeletons shot valleys of arrows. We took cover by the rocks. We got pushed back to the Water fall.

I saw Splash bottles being thrown and saw Red throwing them. They hit the mobs dead on and they fell twitching. The sun was rising but they didn't let off the sun was over them and they were burning. The last one died.

I turned around to see it too late. A creeper was in the water with a young boy. He was swimming towards it. His parents where behind him trying to get him. The boy reached the creeper and the parents where within a block from him. The creeper hissed and exploded.

The young boy was torn apart and the parents were torn to shreds. The water turned red and flowed down to the water fall. It turned red just like my dream I had a few weeks ago.

I Sank to my knees with shock. There was nothing we could do but watch the bloody water be washed away.

We traveled with what the family had. Reaching the end of the river we saw there was still some red water at its coast.

That night we made three graves. From left to right. The kid, Mother, Father. We put there belongings into the graves. In front of the graves we put two stone blocks on top of each other and put a sign on the top one. They said Their Birthday, and the day they died and how.

The camp was quiet that night. No one laughed, told stories, or shared memories.

I wrapped my arms around Amy in the tent as we went to sleep, grieving for the lost family.

**A/N: How was that. Very Dramatic. XD.**


	13. Carrot, Egg, or Coco Beans Who are you?

**A/N: Ah a death, bloody waterfall, a burial. That was a good one last chapter, now where were we. **

That night we made three graves. From left to right. The kid, Mother, Father. We put there belongings into the graves. In front of the graves we put two stone blocks on top of each other and put a sign on the top one. They said Their Birthday, and the day they died and how.

The camp was quiet that night. No one laughed, told stories, or shared memories.

I wrapped my arms around Amy in the tent as we went to sleep, grieving for the lost family.

The next morning I woke to Amy throwing up into a bucket. "You ok?" I asked sitting up.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said wiping her mouth. "Just nauseous from yesterday."

"I think we all are."

"I think were getting ready to head out again. Only wish we knew where we are headed."

"We need to go to the snow forests."

"Why? We'll die in those conditions."

"I made a promise to someone." I'll go even if I have to alone."

"Where you go I go."

"Thanks Amy."

Hearing Thanes start to bark I knew it was time to leave. "Lets pack up." I said getting up.

We left shortly after. It took us all day on the plains to reach the end of them. Our hunters found some pig, cow, and chicken. We ate good that night.

My shift went by with ease. I fell onto my mat in the tent like a wet rug.

The next morning we were met by some mountains. By the time we made it half-way up the mountain we set up camp because night was falling. I didn't have a watch and I felt good.

I walked into the tent to find her curled up into a ball on the mat crying.

"Amy?! Whats wrong?!" I asked as I ran to her side.

"Malcolm?" She asked tears running down her face, her breathing uncontrollable.

"Yes it's me. What happened.?"

"It's...It's just that." She shook her head and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes?"

She just stared at me.

"Amy I need you to tell me." I pleaded.

She looked down and I heard her whisper.

"What was that?"

She said it a little bit loader just so I could hear.

"I'm pregnant." She said, making more tears fall down her face.

"What? How? When?"

"I had morning sickness today and I missed my period a few days ago. And remember when you unloaded in me a month ago."

"Oh My God." I said looking down. I could feel the Power in my rising. "Let me see it."

"How?"

I put my hand on her stomach. There was a green pulse and my body stung as the ender and nature magic collided. I shot waves of nature magic into her looking for the baby ignoring the pain. It wasn't long before I felt something in her.

I could fell it responding to my power. It was mine. It was too young to tell the sex.

I left her body and the two energies balanced. "I feel different." I said my voice deep.

"Yea, you look different too. Your eyes are different colors. One is purple the other green. Your hair grew but it's like floating."

"Hand me mirror." I told her, My voice extremely low. She handed me the mirror and I looked as she said, my eyes were purple and green. My hair grew and was shooting up with the power around me.

"I need to go for a bit." I said as I flew out the door with great speed. Soon I was at the top of the mountain. "IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed. "I'M SO STUPID!" I yelled as I shot blasts of ender/nature magic at boulders destroying them.

Soon after my outrage I speed back to the camp. I walked in just as the rage was boiling down. My hair fell over my eyes. Felling it it felt so soft and kinda sparked when I touched it.

I got into the tent to find that Amy cried herself to sleep. I looked in the mirror to see that my eyes didn't change back. My hair was long, black, with purple and green highlights.

I touched it and it sparked. 'Man this is weird.' I thought as I laid beside Amy, and put my arm around her waist. I felt the baby again with my magic before I went to sleep. I felt it respond right before sleep took over my body.

I woke with a secret in my heart and an empty spot on the bed. Amy was gone, not even in the tent. I heard Thanes outside yelling that we we're about to leave the camp and resume up the mountains. Just then Amy popped in with a smile on her face. Her hands where behind her back.

"Oh good you're awake." She said, almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well. I found something that might be some fun."

"What's that?"

"Well at least for the baby when it comes."

"Yes."

"It's a ball."

"A what?"

"A ball, you know a round, sphere."

"Amy, we live in a world of cubes. We don't have the shapes as you did on earth. Where did you find a ball anyways?"

"It was in a pasture. Look as if it hasn't been touched for a while."

"Well great, we have the Baby's first toy."

"Right!"

"We need to keep the baby on the down low though. I don't want people to know about it yet."

"Alright, but they'll find out sooner or later."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered under my breath.

"THIRTY MINUTES TILL WE MOVE OUT!" Yelled Thanes, right outside the tent.

"Lets get ready to go." I said, getting up.

The tents were taken down and the camp was cleaned of all trace of us. We left as soon as we could. The journey to the peek of the mountain was about to start back up. We saw a spider walking down the mountain towards us.

"Swords!" Thanes yelled spotting the spider, but it just walked past us like we weren't even there. "What the hell."

"Best make the best of a good situation sir. Lets keep moving." A solider said next to Thanes.

"Yea. Best of a good situation. Come on pick up the pace, we'll make it by nightfall!" Ordered Thanes.

The trek was moving by fast. Sometime little kids would run and play tag when the ground was flat enough for it.

Around lunch a kid came up to me.

"Hey, mister?"

"Yea?" I said looking at him.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a ride on your shoulders."

"Now, Why would you want to get a ride on me?"

"Because you're a hero. And my dad always told me if a hero carried you uphill you may become a hero later in life."

"Oh, well I don't think I have ever heard that...But, I wouldn't mind that. Climb aboard." I said getting on my knees so he could climb on me.

As soon as he was siting comfortably on my shoulders I stood and was back off to the top of the mountain.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked the kid as we went up.

"They, uh." He started stuttering.

"Yea, I don't know mine either." I told him.

"I know them, they just where inside the hotel when the dragon caught it on fire."

"Oh, so your...Your an orphan now?" I asked sadly.

"Yea," He wiped his nose and sniffled."

"Hey, don't cry."

"Why not, my parents are dead, I'm all alone, And no one loves me."

"I'm going to tell you a story is that ok."

"Sure." He said, slumped over."

"Here we go. So a young girl went to her grandmother right after she witnessed her best friend be killed. She cried for days over her friend and gave up hope. Her grandmother became tired of it so she sat her down with three cups of water. She held up a carrot and dropped it into the water. Then she did the same to an egg. Lastly she did it to coco beans. The grandmother then set them on a fire for about twenty minutes. She grabbed them and put the carrot, egg, and coco bean cups in front of the young girl. Inside the first cup held the carrot. The grandmother pulled out the carrot and placed it in the palms of the young girls hands. 'What do you feel?' Asked the grandmother. 'It's Soft.' Replied the young girl. The grandmother then proceeded and grabbed the egg out of the water and cracked it open. 'What do you see?' she asked. 'A hard inside. But the outside isn't any different.' Smiling the grandmother grabbed the cup that had the coco beans in it. The color of the water was a dark brown. 'Drink. And tell me what you taste.' The girl drank the hot liquid and smiled liking the flavor. 'It's not water anymore.' The grandmother then placed the three objects in front of the young girl. 'picture the boiling water as a troubling time. Like a death. Picture the carrot, egg, and coco beans different people. All went through the fire. The carrot went in hard but became soft in the heat. The egg went in soft inside. But after the hard times it became hard on the inside but on the outside it was left unchanged. The coco beans went into the fire but instead of breaking down, or becoming hard. It used the heat to create something completely different, something sweet and great.' And that's it. So I'm going to ask this one thing, Which are you, The carrot who becomes soft, the egg who becomes hard inside, or the coco beans who change the fire around them?" I asked, looking at him.

"I.. I don't know."

"It's ok. Just think about it."

When we reached the peek of the mountain the sun was gone and we had limited time to pitch the tents. I set the kid down and drew my sword ready for anything.

It didn't take long for the mobs to find us. I teared through a few skeletons, as a spider fell from no where and landed in front of me. I sliced in half, and blood spurted into my eyes and I was blinded for a moment. But that was all the time a skeleton needed to take for it to slip past me. Once I got the blood out I turned to see a kid staring at a the skeleton with shock. He pulled the string of his bow back. I lunged just in time to hear a kid scream I'm a coco bean. The skeleton released and my sword ripped his soul from his body and into the pearl. I looked up to see a small body with an arrow in his leg. It went through it and the head was poking out of the back of his leg right under his knee cap and was pointed upward. He will never walk again judging by the angle and the muscle damage. He had to have jumped to get hit like that.

I rolled him over and saw it was the kid that asked to ride on my shoulders.

"I'm a coco bean." Was all he said before he passed out.

I looked up at the kid behind him. "Get some help!" I ordered him. He nodded and ran off to the healers tent. I was kneeling next to him waiting for some one. Cameron was standing right next to me with his hand on my shoulder the whole time. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Ye were smart to have picked up that kid earlier today. If ye didn't we would have another death on our hands."

I just starred at the kid. The healers grabbed him and ran off to there tent so I got up. "He said that if a hero gives a ride to someone uphill that person may become a hero later."

"And look. It was true. You're a great person Malcolm."

"But what of I was faster? He wouldn't be in pain."

"No one is that fast mate. Besides, think if ye did stop it. Thee boy wouldn't of gotten his chance to be a hero. Now he can tell his children and grandchildren. Of how he sacrificed his leg for a life. He will be remembered by his family a hero. Ye did what ye could, ye can't save every one Malcolm."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered.

**A/N: So I decided a schedule for now, I will try to update every Friday. But I may update on a Thursday or Saturday. So just keep your eyes open on those days. Sometimes I will Update during the week days so you might be surprised. And I put shoulder in this chapter a lot because I decided to tribute Camster3 who noticed I spelt solider wrong and put shoulder a few chap back. So this one was for you. And I am not telling you to review to be a an attention whore, but because with the more reviews I see the more encouraged to write. Thanks for the support guys I LOVE YOU...But not homosexually. But for them girls who read this...no lol I'm just kidding. Thanks. **


	14. Yero Shinai

**A/N: This Chap. Will be about an OC I found earlier. I like it. I wish he/she would have left his/her name. I introduce you to Yero Shinai. **

I looked into the waterfall outside my house and could see my reflection. My skin was dirty, my pale complexion was obscured by grime and dirt. After a few days hunting I gathered a huge amount of shit to make me look psychotic. I had already cleaned the meat I gathered. Five pigs, six chickens, and two cows. That should last me for a week.

I Stripped off my white hoodie and threw it on the ground. My eyes were red same as my hair. (**A/N: Sry to interrupt but I think there are too many pep with red hair lets count. Red, Amy, now Yero. I don't do it, you guys do lol.) **Taking off my white undershirt I exposed my C-Sized white bra. I looked up and focused on my pointy cat ears, then my eyes traveled to my tail poking out of my red mini-skirt.

A few months ago I saved an Ocelot from falling into a lava pit. It showed such grace and lead me to her princess. There she gave me cat ears and tail. I still think it is more off a deformity than a gift.

I pulled down my skirt to show my red panties. Looking at my small and frail frame I unclasped my bra and threw it on a tree branch. The morning chill hit my breasts and made my nipples hard. I quickly took off my panties and put them next to my bra.

I jumped into the water felling the warmth I smiled. When I first moved in I found this pound but it was freezing cold, too cold to bathe in. So I made a fire under it with glass above the fire. Now I have a forever lasting hot tub.

I Sank farther into the water and started to think about my past. When I was born it was in a jungle. There my mother taught me how to hunt. My father wasn't around long but he was there until I was old enough to know what rape was.

He rape my mother and ran off into the wilderness leaving her with a scarred mind and me with a fear of men. My Mother and I went on the move then, so he wouldn't find us ever again. I was sixteen and we were walking through the plains.

The next few events happened fast. It was getting dark and we were hunting. A Creeper came out of no where and blew up right in front of us as we were running. I stopped in time but my mother did not. She fell into a cave that was under us that the creeper opened up. She hit the ground and I could hear a sharp cracking sound. She screamed in pain as her bone was poking out of her leg. The moans of zombies where in the distance. My mother looked farther into the cave and her face turned into horror. She yelled at to run but I didn't listen. I stood there as zombies crowded around my mother and tore her apart and ate her. Her last words to me were slightly muffled by her chocking on her own blood. But they were still audible. There were, "I love you, do not give up, stay safe, and don't go into towns unless you are hopeless." With that she died in front of my eyes. I ran off crying until I found this place and made my house.

I have lived here for two years. Watching over a town named SweetValley. They are a literal fortress. Out side it the land is war torn and barren. Luckily the war hasn't reached the ledge I live on. All day I watch the town and how they go on with life. I found out a way to zoom in with two pieces of glass in a clay tube and I can see life as if it is up close in my face.

Each week I choose someone new too watch. I learn their life and what they do. But lately I have been stuck on this one person. I don't know his name but he looks cute. He has on a black hoodie and white t-shirt under that. And blue jeans on. I watched him rush into the school in a hurry. Later that day I saw him fighting a kid in a training field. The kid was easily beaten. The guy I was watching had muscles and was a great fighter like he was born for it.

After all that he did he went back into the hotel and I knew he wouldn't come back out for the day. So I got ready to go on the hunt that I just came back from.

I Got out of the hot water after cleaning up and got dressed. "I wonder if that one person is up?" I asked, as I went inside and grabbed my scope. I climbed to the top of my house and looked down into the town until I found him. He was walking into school. "Damn. Just missed him."

I knew when he got out so I just did some odd jobs around the house. I cleaned it up a bit, washed some stuff, and sometimes just sat down.

I Saw the sun and knew he was leaving the school. I quickly got back on top the house and found him in the training fields with his buddy and an Enderman. "What the hell?" I Said in shock. The Enderman used some kind of magic on him and he went swinging wildly. He stabbed His friend only seconds before he calmed down. He killed the Enderman with rage and took his Pearl and sword screaming with rage. He then gave some of its blood to his friend and took him inside.

I forgot to watch him the next few days but when I did it was outstanding.

The sky got all dark and all light went out. Humanized mobs started spawning in the town. He killed them with his sword and something strange was happening. When the sword killed something, A stream from the mob went into a large bulge in his back pocket. Soon there was a shadow that fell onto the town as a Dragon fell from the sky. "HOLY SHIT!" I Yelled but I couldn't look away. The person I was watching looked at a scrawny kid with bright pulsing red hair. Nodding the Red haired kid ran to the beast just as it shot fire upon the hotel. I Could hear him yell a name but I couldn't make the name out. He burst into a greenflame/Blackflame. And he shot to the top of the hotel. I looked and he was talking to a guy. There was a great blast and I couldn't see. When it was cleared He was fighting the Dragon. It was in so much pain it teleported out of there and he fell to the ground. He woke up just as another person appeared.

This time It was a human with a great samurai sword .He fought with him for hours, until he knocked away his sword. The strange black human went to his sword and teleported away. The hero Fell as he blacked out, the town destroyed.

I went to sleep after watching this with fear. The next morning The town was cleaning up what happened and started building tents. I watched the town progress in the clean up for three days until I saw The hero leave his tent and go to a large red tent. After a while he left then a commander looking person came out and started shouting. I moved the scope and looked up across the town to the other side into the forest. I saw his friend who he gave the blood. His skin was purpleish and his eyes were bloodshot to hell. His lips were moving and soon he shot away.

The next morning I saw the town was packing up and moving towards the gates. They opened and the caravan stopped when they saw the carnage. After a while they moved out towards the forest. "I can't just let them leave without me. What will I do all day!?" I said as I packed my weapons and food. I rushed out the door of the house I made my home for the last time. I Never looked back.

I followed them for a month until they reached a water fall. There they got attacked till the sun rose. I Saw as a kid was swimming towards a creeper. I Pulled back on my bow string and aimed it at the mob, but the kid got in the way and blocked my view. His parents where behind him as it exploded and killed him and his parents. The whole caravan traveled with the red river to the end of it. There they buried what was left of them.

After a while They reached the mountains. Halfway up a kid got on the shoulders of hero. The kid started crying but the hero talked to him and he calmed down.

That night they were attacked again. But no one died. A skeleton aimed an arrow a kid but when it fired the kid that was on the hero's shoulders jumped in front of it and got hit in the leg right under the knee cap. The hero sliced the mob in half and a stream went into his pocket.

"The next time he is on watch I'm Going to talk to him." I Told my self. As I laid down to sleep.

**-Malcolm's POV- **

"No one is that fast mate. Besides, think if ye did stop it. Thee boy wouldn't of gotten his chance to be a hero. Now he can tell his children and grandchildren. Of how he sacrificed his leg for a life. He will be remembered by his family a hero. Ye did what ye could, ye can't save every one Malcolm."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered.

I Had watch later tonight so I had to go to sleep early with the memory of the kids legs destroyed.

Sleep took me fast. With no dreams.

I woke to Thanes shaking me. "I'm up. I'm up." I moaned sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Good hope you're rested up. You got a double shift one of the guys got sick."

"Fuck man."

I was not only pissed I had to have a double shift but also had to live with a secret of a baby.

After a while of just standing there I got bored and started making a holster for the orb. I pulled out a few pieces of leather I found in a chest. I started tying it together to shape the orb. I finally got it after an hour and tied it to my belt and placed the orb in it.

As soon as I did this I heard footsteps coming up the side of the mountain. I drew Morion and walked over to the ledge. I caught a glance at a red tail then it was gone. "What the hell?" I looked over the edge but nothing was there.

I Stood up and felt something in me spark. I turned and a dirty girl was in front of me. She had cat ears red hair, same color eyes, white hoodie, and a red mini-skirt. "Who the hell are you?" I Stepped closer to her with Morion in my hand ready to strike.

"I'm Yero." She pulled out an iron sword tht was shining. "Who are you?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because I know what has happened to you. I saw what you did to the Dragon, the Enderman."

"How?"

"I have my ways." She said, smiling.

I swung my sword at her, but she saw it coming and she barely blocked it. "Why do you attack me? To rape?"

"What the fuck? Rape? Why would I rape you?"

"All men are pigs! They only want one thing."

"What the hell?"

She came at me with rage. She swung at me but I realized her rage gave her strength, but made her clumbsy. I blocked her strike and tripped her and put Morion at her throat. "Guards!" I yelled, and a few guards showed up and took her weapons, and tied her up.

"Damn, What the hell was that about?" I asked myself.

The sun was peaking over the horizon so my watch was over.

I Walked back into my tent and put my hand on Amy's stomach. I Felt the baby's heart beat. I told it I loved it. With my power and it responded with it's own small trail of energy. "I won't let anything hurt you." Amy started to stir so I moved my hand away.

I bowed over Amy and moved back her hair out of her face. "Time to wake up Baby." I Whispered in ear.

"Ughh." She moved around.

I just smiled at her and kissed her. "RAPE!" I heard screaming outside the tent.

I ran out and saw Yero tied up looking at me. "Your raping her." She said, looking at Amy.

"What the fuck!? She's my girlfriend. "

"Doesn't mean anything. My father raped my mother, and they were married."

"I wouldn't rape her. Your psychotic."

"I wish I was."

"Thanes!" I Yelled for Thanes because this girl was pissing me off and I didn't want to have to kill her.

"What the hell is going on!" Hollered Thanes.

"She thinks I'm raping Amy."

"Well are you?"

"Fuck no."

"Why did you have your hand on her stomach, and why were you smiling?"

I looked back at Amy who was awake and had her hand on her stomach looking me in the eyes. She nodded her head.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled the answer. "She's pregnant." Thane and Yero's eyes shot open.

**A/N: Just reminding you who ever Gave me Yero, please give me your name so I can praise you for such a great OC.**


	15. Three friends, One journy

**A/N: I decided to change the name of the story to Chasing Shadows. And I finally got a cover image for it. I edited it my self. And sorry for the missed chapter last week I was on vacation. So hopefully this makes up for that. And please if you do submit an OC make sure you put thought into it. I'm not gonna take an OC which has only one sentence for a bio, or one that doesn't make a lot of sense. Please think of this before you're next entree. Thank you. **

I looked back at Amy who was awake and had her hand on her stomach looking me in the eyes. She nodded her head.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled the answer. "She's pregnant." Thane and Yero's eyes shot open.

Almost immediately Cameron walked out to the small circle in the middle of camp.

"What's all the commotion about?" Asked Cameron as he reached us.

"Amy's pregnant." Explained Thanes.

He looked more confused than shocked. "How did this happen?" Cameron asked, looking at me.

Exhaling I knew I had too tell him. I explained what happened between Amy and I back at SweetValley. How we had sex, leaving out Haku entirely.

"So, it wasn't rape?" Questioned Yero, as she looked into my eyes.

"No Yero. It wasn't rape." I responded annoyed.

"Well I guess it's settled then." said Thanes, as he sat down.

"What's settled?" Asked Red, who came basically out of nowhere making us all jump.

"Geez Red." We all exhaled at once, beside Yero.

"Hey, where's the fun in being normal?" He asked, laughing until his eyes meet Yero's. "Who's the girl?" He asked us, pointing at Yero.

"She attacked me last night, thought I was a rapist." I told Red.

"Damn." Red said, shaking his head smiling. I couldn't help but notice how Yero's eye's were glued to Red. "So you said something is settled?" Red asked, turning towards Thanes.

"I think it's settled that we stay here for a while." He explained.

"What? Why?" Cameron budged in.

"We have young boy who will never walk again and a pregnant lady. It would be best we would make a camp in the mountains. Barely any mobs spawn up here, it's safe in my eyes."

"So what we just wait till the boy is healed to move out?" Red commented.

"Look... Uh-"

"Red."

"Red, the elderly are getting tired and need to rest or they will die. Morale is down and no one is having any fun. We stay, wait until the baby is born, that will give the boy enough time to heal and find a ride with someone."

"What about food and water?" Chimed in Cameron.

"We send out parties to get seeds, and one to get water and make an infinite water source."

"We just can't live here for 7 months!" (We were already 2 months in.) I Snapped at Thanes.

"Of course we can boy."

"I will stand for the sick and elderly they should rest, but if we stay too long we'll endanger their live more than if we move!" My voice was raising.

"Look son, do you want your child born out there in the wilderness, or in a camp where we can care for it away from any mobs?"

"But what about on the move? We need to find something hidden. To hide my child."

"Why not in the mountains?" Thanes asked, as he got up and waved his hand over the camp.

"No. It's to far from any food. The weather is too cold for any child. We need to build something in a forest. Somewhere under ground."

"Ok then. It's finally settled. We stay till the child is born move until we find a forest. Make a base in it. Sound good every one." Every one nodded there head.

So it was decided that we stay on the mountain top. And after a month our food was running out, we already had a water source. Thanes sent out a group to get food. The mission was successful, they gathered 2 whole melons with 5 melon seeds, some wheat seeds, a few carrots which we planted with 2 other potatoes, and two cows. Amy's stomach was getting larger and I was communing with my child every night before sleep. It wasn't long until Thanes asked me to gather a team and scout ahead for a good spot to make a hidden fortress.

"I'll do it." I said, thinking if I found a place for my kid it would be to my liking. And its protection.

"Good. Assemble your team. And by the way don't take to many soldiers. We need them on watch."

"Got it." I turned and walked to tell Amy the news.

She was in the tent humming an old song from earth she taught me.

"Hey baby?" I asked walking into the tent.

"Yeah." She looked up at me.

"I'm being sent to scout ahead."

"What? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But I will make it back before it comes."

"You better be. And be careful." She hugged me goodbye.

"When am I never?" I asked, with a sarcastic smile. She just smiled and kissed me softly.

"Be home soon." She said as I walked out of the tent to go get my team.

I Went up to Cameron who was talking to a younger lady around his age at a lunch table.

"Hey lover boy, I need to talk to you." I said, slapping his back.

"AYE! Can't a man have a moment to get a lady?"

"No." I laughed, making him smile.

"I'll be just a moment my darling." He told her, getting up. When we were a good distance away He got curious. "Ok. Now that ye disrupted me what do ya what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure." His eyes lit up.

"AYE! Two seconds mate." He ran off to his "Girlfriend" to tell her the news. Her eyes dropped as he told her he was going, but he told her something good because her eyes lit up as he left. "Ok laddy. Where to?"

"To talk to Red, then we're out of here."

"Alright, but what are we doing?"

"We're gonna scout a place for a hideout."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, glad you're on board, I have all the supplies we'll need." I said as we approached Red who was talking to Yero, she was still tied up.

"Hey Red. Why you talking to Yero?"

"She's nice once you get to know her Malcolm." Responded Red.

"Right well you wanna go on an adventure."

"Where to man?"

"We're gonna go and scout a place to live in after the baby is born."

"Sounds like fun. Plus this place is totally boring."

"Great get your stuff we move out soon."

"Got it Captain Shuttner!" He ran off smiling.

"Captain Shuttner?" I Asked Cameron. He just shrugged.

Red was back with in a few moments with his backpack filled with potions and we were off. We sprinted down the hill side racing each other. Red cheated and threw down a potion of swiftness X and was gone. It took us ten minutes to reach the bottom where Red was just sitting on a rock grinning like an idiot.

"Took you guys long enough." Laughed Red.

"Shut it. Give us some of that stuff. I don't feel like walking."

He threw us both 3 bottles of Swiftness X and we drank one each, we were off running at an unimaginable speed. Dusk was falling and we could see the next Forest up ahead.

We found a perfect place for the hidden fortress. It was in a small clearing but still enough to build a hidden doorway. That night we had a feast. Eating and drinking, it was one of the best nights of my life. As we set up the tents it started to rain forcing us inside.

The sound of thunder was all around us. I fell asleep anyway.

I was back in the cave. But this time the wolves were gone. I walked towards the light at the back of the dark cave. "Lone?" I called out in my mind.

"Malcolm?" I heard the familiar voice of Lone in my head.

"It's me."

"I feel you Malcolm. Your close. But so is she."

"Haku?"

"Yes. She is coming for me in my weak state so she can take my energy. She is going to take every thing. If you let her get to me she'll destroy me and take my nature magic, twisting it into darkness. All the forests will wither up to blackness. You have to stop her.

"I am on my way." I Turned to escape the dream.

"Malcolm. I knew your mother."

"What?"

"She was beautiful. Her name was Allison Richmond. Well it was before she married your father. She gave you the Nature magic. Not me, the bite was to help balance the two magics."

"Where is my mother, my father?"

"They are dead."

"How do you know."

Lone pushed a bowl in front of me was a horrifying image. It held a shimmering image of two grave stones. They read:

* * *

**Allison Shuttner Alex Shuttner **

**Mother of Malcolm Shuttner Father of Malcolm Shuttner**

**A powerful women who could bend A great man, who faught**

**Nature at her will. For what was right.**

**May her soul be at rest. May his Soul be at rest. **

* * *

The image shimmered then disappeared. I have never felt so alone in my life.

"I'm sorry Malcolm." Said Lone, as she tried to calm me.

A tear fell down my face and I could feel anger boiling inside of me. I could feel my hair growing, I saw my self morphing in the reflection of Lone's eyes. My eyes one was purple the other green. My long black hair highlighted.

I heard thunder and I was awake, I could feel power swarming me. I calmed down and walked outside just as the wind picked up. The trees were bending at the roots. Cameron was standing outside his tent along with Red. We watched lightning dance across the skies. Soon I felt something coming down, it made my teeth feel like they were vibrating.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled over the wind. Everyone hit the deck just as a huge bolt of lightning hit the tents. We stayed down as we watched the tents get caught on fire by the deadly lightning. It felt like hours till the storm passed. But when it did the tents were burnt to the ground along with all of Red's potions. We stood there dumbstruck. We never thought this could happen. It will take days to reach the mountain now, not to mention I have to reach Lone. That will take a few days at least.

"How unfortunate." A creepy voice said, that came from the shadows.

We heard a warp and then a small, pale skin, and purple tinted eye boy was in front of us.

"Tyler?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No Malcolm. It's me. Jarka." He said in a dark tone.

"What do you want?"

"I want revenge. I want my sword, my soul back from my OWN ORB!" He lunged at me with so much speed and force I could do nothing as his shoulder slammed into my gut knocking the wind out of me.

Getting up I drew Morion. With seeing his sword in my hands he went in a blood craze. He charged this time with purple blood flying from his mouth. It was do or die. The Bite mark burned on my shoulder as it tried to balance the power in me.

My hair grew and my eyes changed color. I moved with great speed and Jarka flew past me. I Sheathed Morion and went after him. With the speed I had I threw a bone crunching punch into Jarka's right temple, then sent my left foot into a powerful kick to the left side of his jaw. He fell to the ground laughing. He got up and the places where I hit him were slowly healing. He lunged at me this time I barely got out of his reach, but I felt something on my waist lighten. I looked to see that Jarka grabbed Morion. It was starting to groan as if the metal it self was straining to get away from his grasp. He dropped the sword knowing it won't help him. We both ran towards each other and our bodies collided with such force Cameron and Red were both thrown to the ground helplessly. I pinned down Jarka and started wailing at his face. His head was almost a bloody pulp when he turned and my hand slammed down into the ground. Jarka took this to his advantage and landed a huge punch to my mid-section. He got out from under me and smashed his fist into my face. He hit my my gut once more making me double over. He then threw up his knee smashing it into my nose bursting it open. Blood was pouring out of my nose and I started coughing up the red liquid. But I wasn't finished. I had to destroy the monster I created. I charged at him and right before he thought I was going to punch him I slip my foot and swiped his feet out from under him. I grabbed his leg and put my foot on his knee cap. I then pushed down with my foot and lifted his up. There was loud pop as I broke his leg. He screamed out in pain as I did this to all of his limbs. I told him I had to destroy what I created. I grabbed Morion and started walking towards him with it. I could see the fear in his eyes. He made the most aweful looking face ever and his legs and arms moved back into place. He got up with a huge smile. With out thinking I ran up to him and smashed the hilt into his face. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose. I dropped the sword and grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face repetitively into my knee. When I was down with that I grabbed him by the neck and picked him up. I threw him into the ground right onto a rock. I knew his back was broken but I didn't stop. I keep punching and punching his trachea until he was thrashing around like a fish. Blood was pouring out his mouth and nose. He stopped thrashing and finally laid still. I picked him up into a head lock and broke his neck. I could feel him still breathing so I knew what I needed to do. I told Tyler I was sorry and that there was no other way. I grabbed Morion and plunged in right where I accidentally stabbed him in the arena. He tried to thrash but Morion started doing what it does best. Kill and keep it killed. I could see whats left of Jarka's soul flow into his orb. Soon the purple faded away from Tyler and the only thing left of him was a small and pale boy, covered in blood and a huge gash in his stomach. I picked him up and moved him to a soft spot on the ground.

"This has to work. Hang in there buddy!" I said as I plunged deep into his body.

**A/N: Now I hope this makes up for not uploading this weekend. :P**


	16. Desert Battle

**A/N: ok so I apologize for being bad at uploading but I have been very busy. Well we're back and I know one person who is anxious. Their name is Zeldaplayz. XD I will give a shot out to someone every chapter. All you have to do is review or PM me and I'll randomly pick someone. XD**

He tried to thrash but Morion started doing what it does best. Kill and keep it killed. I could see whats left of Jarka's soul flow into his orb. Soon the purple faded away from Tyler and the only thing left of him was a small and pale boy, covered in blood and a huge gash in his stomach. I picked him up and moved him to a soft spot on the ground.

"This has to work. Hang in there buddy!" I said as I plunged deep into his body.

I was surrounded by green and I plunged into Tyler. His veins were worse than Amy's when she died. It's like he's been dead for a while now. I followed the veins to his heart to find it stone cold. It has been turned cold and callused. I went in to find that a small bright point fading very fast. I grabbed it and pulsed nature magic into it making it grow.

"I need to give him nature energy to balance out the ender energy." I thought to myself.

I keep pulsing with the nature magic but the light was fading. With shock I pushed harder. But I noticed something. The more I pushed with life, death absorbed it turning it into more blackness. The light was fading faster now and I was out of ideas.

I looked around to see a purple flash growing. It needs a master. I left the power in Tyler, but he isn't suited for it. I touched the flashing purple and took a deep breath as a sharp pain hit me in the head. I could feel life coming into Tyler as the pain grew.

I got shot out of Tyler's body as the Ender magic kept coming to me. I was being overloaded. The balance will be overthrown. When th e color came back to his face and the energy stopped flowing I bolted away. Well more like teleported. I ended on top of a jungle tree.

Screaming I raised both my hands to the sky and shot out all of the overloaded power. It started changing the weather. The sky turned even darker. The moon disappeared and it was total darkness. Soon it cleared up and dissipated. After the event was over I ran back to the camp. There I found Tyler laying down with a bandage around his gut.

"How you felling buddy?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Shit." He said, plainly.

"Well there no sugar coating there is there?"

"No."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Jarka any more."

"Why? Is he dead?"

"Yes. He's in this. He won't be coming back anytime soon." I held up the Orb.

He smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"The sun rises in a couple hours."I say walking from Tyler. "I have something to do. You guys take Tyler back and inform Thanes about this area."

"I'll go with ye." Cameron said.

"Ok, so in the morning Red you take Tyler to the camp. Try to make some more potions, and Cameron and me will go ahead." I Said.

With every one agreeing we walked up to the burnt tents and started cleaning them up. When I reached my tent I remembered the picture of my father. It was on the bed roll before the fires. "No." I whispered under my breath. Tears formed upon my eyes. The thought of never seeing him was killing me. I never knew him in the first place and now he is truly gone. It took my what felt like forever to reach the bed roll, or what was left of it.

On it was a blacked square, I picked it up tenderly. It fell apart when I touched it. With seeing this my head fell, tears were falling from my grimy face. My shoulders were bobbing with each sob.

"Dad." I muttered in between sobs. I heard the camp finishing their work load behind me. Quickly I swiped my tears away and stood up. They were standing behind me anyways so the charade didn't matter.

"My dad. He was in there. And now.. and now he's gone." I Said softly.

"Who? I thought ye never knew ya da." Replied Cameron.

"I didn't, but I had a picture of him. It was the last one." My head was sagged, hair over my eyes, and tears coming down like a river.

"It will be ok lad. Ya don't need to worry about the past. The past is history, the future a mystery, and the today is a present."

Wiping away the tears I muttered. "Thanks Cam. How about we head out soon. I want to get out of here as soon as we can."

"Right we have all we can salvage from the tents. Red are you ok with taking Tyler back to the mountain?" He asked turning around.

"Yes, we'll be ok."

'What about Amy, and the baby? What if I don't make it back in time for her birth?' I thought with fear. "Let's move out now, don't want to be stuck in the dead of night right." I told them, trying to hide my anxiousness.

"Alright, I'll see you guys back at the camp." Red said, as he turned and started walking away.

"Aye, lets go." Cameron said, putting his hand on my back for reassurance.

Night was falling as we made it to a jungle. Ocelots were swarming around the jungle like it was a playground. We found a huge tree and hollowed it out for our night. Cameron stood watch as I fell asleep from exhaustion. The dreams had a bitter sweet fell.

I saw my dad standing over my mother, she was so beautiful. Her hair was Auburn, blue eyes, and had a clear and colorful face. She was holding a baby with his eyes open, they were grey just like mine. With all these facts I knew it was me. Then the dream changed. There was a huge raid, the base they were in was taken over most everyone was killed, my mother was gone and my father held me in his arms crying over a limp body, my mother. He looked me in the eyes and told me to stay strong and do all I could to do what I was born to do. I was lifted to his face and I was kissed on the forehead. With this I woke with a start.

The sun was coming up and we left the forest to a desert. We knew we had to get through as fast as we could. Starting to sprint we past a small water source. Getting a small drink we started up again.

Creepers were starting to notice us and move in our direction. I nodded at Cam and he pulled out his bow and shot them dead in there tracks.

The sun was falling again but this time we were in the desert with no protection. I could see the mobs spawning. We started running faster but they got too close for comfort. I pulled Morion and attacked the first zombie. He head fell to the ground and I approached an enderman, he knew the sword and fled. The other mobs weren't as smart. While running I swung and decapitated a few of them. We got stopped when we ran into a trap. (I have to do this IT'S A TARP! Who ever knows what that is from wins a free hug XD) All kinds of mobs were surrounding us.

"What a treat." Came a voice from inside the crowd. "I told you I won't stop till I killed you." The mobs moved out of the way and Shadow emerged from the masses. He drew his katana and pointed it at me. "I will not allow you to take life from us. You Will not destroy us." He charged with great speed. I parried with ease. But his leg came up and hit my ribs. I fell to the ground. I could fell that they were broken. I tried to summon my energy but it felt like it was locked away. "Wondering why you can't use your magic? Well I'll tell ya. Out here in the desert is the Mobs territory. Humans can't summon any magic in this area. The mob magic blocks all connection with human magic.

"Fine. I'll fight you, like this." I charged him and hit the hilt of his sword like last time but he was prepared. He held fast, slid his sword to a locking position with me and we were in a struggle. I could tell he was stronger than me, suddenly I felt a shift in my mind. I was still in the lock but it was easier. I could concentrate.

"You were born to fight, you have the power inside of you. You have been born with the courage of no other, to defeat the greatest foes. You have been born with a greater strength in you than any mob, to match there levels for the fight." I knew the voice. It was in my dream, it was my fathers.

The shift in my mind went back to normal and I had greater focus. Shadow's left foot was to far forward. It was in my right legs reach. With this my leg swept over and struck his. He toppled over but didn't go down very hard, it was at least enough to break the hold. We went back to striking. I could see Cameron killing mobs on the side. Our blades locked once more but this time I was towering over shadow as he kicked my shin my body fell and he delivered a huge punch to my skull, you could say it rung my bell. I was dazed and confused. Shadow was approaching with his sword drawn. Out of no where Cameron swept down with his sword right onto Shadow's hands. The sword fell with his hands. Shadow let out a ear piercing howl. After the out burst he kicked Cam in the knee making him fall, then a Shadow's other leg hit Cam it's knee. He fell with a thud. The hands were forming back on Shadow's arms. I snapped out of my daze and attacked him before he was able to pick up the sword. I punched him in the temple making him fly sideways. He got up and tried for my legs again, but I saw it coming. Jumping I kicked him in the jaw as he slide in the ground. His head snapped back and made a sick crack. All he did was smile and rub his neck, under his hand the skin was purple. Getting angry I went after him again. This time I saw his right hook coming and I ducked to get sucker punched by his other fist. My eyes shot open with anger. I could fell some power leaking into me. My vision slashed and I could see better. I got up and slammed my fist right into Shadow's face. Making him stagger. I could see the fear in his face. We ran together and locked up. I slipped under his arms and grabbed his neck which got him into a head lock. I could fell him starting to slip out so I leaned back so my knees were in his back and we fell. I landed on the soft sand as he landed on my knees. He yelled and rolled off. He was on his hands and knees looking at the ground. This was my chance. I ran to him and with all my strength kicked him in the head. His neck snapped to one side. I knew he wasn't dead. I grabbed his katana since it was closest and walked up to him and alined the sword with his neck. I raised the weapon and vrought it down with a great speed. His head fell off and rolled on the ground, his body went limp. I stabbed the sword into his body as a sign to all the mobs. I knew he would come back seeking vengeance, but I'll be ready. I know what I must do. I have to end the Dragons rule. I need to find answers about my parents. But first I help Lone. The Mobs scattered as the sun was rising and so was Cam. Shadow's body turned purple and scattered away into the wind. He was going to respawn but it will take him a while till he is back.

"Hey, took quite a blow last night didn't you."

"Aye. Did ya kill him?"

"More or less." I said, smiling at him.

"Good, that means we can get out of this hell hole?"

"Yes. Yes it does." And with that we ran off towards a snowy woods in the distance.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to finish guys. School started, and I have football practice from 330 to 630. so I don't have a lot of time to type before I must sleep for school. And I will be uploading A Given Chance the next chance I get stay tuned and go check it out. I hope you guys enjoy. It is about Pokemon so you guys know and don't go there just to find out what it is and hate it.**


	17. Beginning of the end Part 1

**A/N: This shout out goes to Enderdude. Came up with a new idea on how to get a shout out. Leave ideas or tell me what your favorite phrase is from the chapter, and if no one but the same people review then they will get another shout out enjoy. XD**

"Hey, took quite a blow last night didn't you."

"Aye. Did ya kill him?"

"More or less." I said, smiling at him.

"Good, that means we can get out of this hell hole?"

"Yes. Yes it does." And with that we ran off towards a snowy woods in the distance.

We made it to the snowy woods and got completely lost. Once inside the cold hit us and gave us nausea.

Stumbling around we ran into trees and almost fell into a lava pit.

"What is this?" I asked, falling into a snow drift.

"I would think it's a spell to keep out intruders. Must be a special forest." Cameron replied.

Then this has to be the right place. I need to tell Lone we're here, but with this nausea I can"t do anything. I was too confused to reach into my power to call to her.

"It's Lone's spell. She set it up to keep out intruders." I told him, rolling over in defeat.

"Aye, then somehow we need to get her attention." Cameron said, sitting down next to me clumsy like.

"But how?"

"I would suggest we make her to turn her attention to us."

"How?" I said, caressing my head as it spun.

"With this." He pull out a flint and steel and walked up to a tree and struck it. The tree caught fire in an instant. I could feel the nausea waver but it wasn't enough.

"More." The forest was a blaze and the nausea snapped and the trees that were on fire just extinguished.

With the distraction I threw myself into her cave. "Lone we're in the forest. Let off with the nausea."

I went back to myself and felt fine. "Good, she stopped." I said, standing.

"Aye, and she was starting to make me want to kinda kill myself."

"What? Lone doesn't have magic like that. Something is wrong. We need to get her now."

We ran through the woods following the my mental map Lone gave me. Night was falling and I knew we had to get there now. Two days and no sleep, even if we get there we won't have the strength to fight what ever it is.

They were spawning like crazy. They knew, something was happening. They weren't attacking at all. Something was very messed up.

"I can see it!" I yelled to cam, as he stumbled in the dark. The only reason I could see was the endermagic in me gave me power to look through the dark.

The mobs were swarming the entrance and the power surrounding the area were not nature.

Pulling out Morion I nodded at Cam to pull out his weapon as well.

The mobs looked at us and they could fell the change in the power. Because of the over powering dark energy I had to give life I put out nature magic and the scales shifted. I felt something stir in my mind. 'Kill them all.' It was a familiar voice.

I unleashed my true power. It shot out like a wave. 'Good. MORE! MORE!'

The power in me spread out even more. 'This is what you are built to do.' The mobs around us were falling to the ground and turned to dust. The entrance was clear and I cut the power.

My knees slammed into the ground and I realized I had been floating. Cam was just standing there in shock.

"The voice was my dad." I told him, on my knees the snow melted around the entrance.

"What lad?" Cam asked concerned.

"He told me what I could, how to use it."

"But he's dead. Right?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Let's go." I got up and walked to the entrance. "Don't worry Lone. I'm here."

Inside the bodies have been moved but I could tell where they were by the blood stains.

"Lone?" I called out.

"This time you don't get away." I heard just before I was unconscious.

I woke up to being tied up on a pole. Looking up I saw Cam on one across to me.

"This time I take whats mine." It was Haku who stepped into the light. "This time I become queen. I rule the armies."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"With the tools you acquired from Jarka have the power to compel every mob, well only if the orb contains the soul of the Enderdragon and a human. So I'll take Cameron's soul, you will get the Enderdragon's soul.

"Why will I help you?"

"Because I know where your precious Amy is, and I know that she is eating for two."

"I'll kill you!" I yelled straining against the chains.

"Good try but no." She grabbed Morion and the orb. Making her way to Cam she smiled devilishly.

'Father I need you' I thought in my head reaching for power.

'I'm here son.'

'Kill her and take the orb back you'll need it.'

Power flooded into me and pushed against the chains. They resisted with a stong defense, but my power was too powerful. They snapped as one flung and smashed into Haku's head.

She spun and scolded at the sight of my freedom.

"Maybe I can kill the Enderdragon myself. You can be my human soul."

"Not likely." I said charging her.

I was fast but not fast enough to hit her with our matched speeds.

I caught her fist and flipped my hand breaking her wrist, with this I grabbed her other hand and did the same thing. I then pulled her forward still holding her hands and smashed my foot in her face. While she was on the ground I grabbed her foot and placed my foot on her knee cap. I pushed down and snapped her leg back.

She screamed. It sounded like music. I smiled at her pain. I could fell so much pleasure. I could see green light in front of the scene. Looking up I saw a beautiful woman.

She wore a bright white coat. Her hair was long ans slick. "Malcolm. You can't listen to him. It's why we died."

"What?"

Time froze and she started talking with a voice of a goddess.

"When you were born we knew you could save or destroy the world. Bring peace or war. To save you must bring war. When the time come I hope you learn what this means. We sent you off to find your destiny, but with this your father thought that maybe you could end all the mobs. He tried to find a weapon to do it, and now that you found Morion it summoned us to fight it out until you make up your mind and end the conflict. But in his wild searches he went crazy with idea. He made me come with him one day, we thought our power would protect us. Instead it betrayed us. It promised us to defend against attacks not to attack. We went after the Enderdragon for his soul, he got attacked when the dragon sensed his endermagic. He was killed almost instantly. I ran out of the end and went to Lone for support. On the way she put up the nausea wall. I used my nature magic to guide but it betrayed me. It led me to a lava pit. There I died. Our stones were only marked because of records. Malcolm please choose the right path, and do not abuse your powers." Then she was gone and time went back to normal and Haku's screaming came back into my ears.

**A/N: Yea sorry it is short I'm tired and have a game tomorrow so I will haveu to leave it at that enjoy and don't forget to review about your favorite quote or about any ideas so you can get a shout out or your idea in the story. And 20 high fives to whoever finds tells me who the woman was that was glowing green and had the white coat. **


End file.
